Another Way To Be Strong
by akaryuzetsu99
Summary: Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon, bagi manusia kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tersebut dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.(Ganti Judul)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

Warning: StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru! GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO! Berantakan! OOCNaru! Gaje! Abal! Mainstream!

Hai aku naruto hanya naruto, marga? Aku tak memiliki nama marga, karena keluarga yang seharusnya menyayangiku malah tak pernah menganggapku. Itu semua karena kembaranku menma namikaze sang jinchuriki kyuubi. Ini bermula saat kami lahir, seorang laki-laki bertopeng menyerang desa menggunakan kyuubi. Di saat itu sandaime-sama menyegel kyuubi pada tubuh menma. Ditambah lagi ramalan konyol dari tetua katak yang mengatakan menma adalah pembawa perdamaian.

Munafik perdamaian itu tidak ada dalam kehidupan nyata, meskipun banyak yang berbicara tentang kedamain, selalu terjadi perang dimana-mana. Aku sudah tak merasakan apa itu kasih sayang sejak berumur 4 tahun. Sejak saat itu, aku mengubah cara pandangku menjadi sangat dewasa dan realistis. Dengan pemikiran dewasa aku mengetahui bahwa dalam kehidupan yang kuat yang berkuasa. Dan mulai saat itu aku melathi tubuhku hingga kebatas maksimal. Entah seberapa keras ku latih tubuh kecilku. Selama ini aku berlatih dan hidup di dalam hutan kematian, aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya bertahan hidup du alam liar. Selain menambah pengalaman bertahan hidup pelatihanku juga meningkatkan kekuatan, respon, dan kecepatan secara drastis.

2 tahun kemudian aku menemukan sebuah gubuk di dalam hutan kematian. Di dalam gubuk tersebut terdapat banyak sekali buku yang tertata rapi dalam rak besar. Kaki kecilku juga menjelajahi gubuk tua itu, sampai aku melihat satu buah yang mempunyai motif aneh. Disamping buah itu terdapat sebuah catatan

' Ini adalah buah setan bertipe logia yang apabila kau memakannya maka kau tak bisa diserang kecuali orang itu menggunakan haki. Buah ini akan memberimu kekuatan api yang sangat kuat tapi konsekuensinya adalah kau tak akan bisa berenang di air manapun dan kau akan menjadi lemah saat kau menyentuh air laut. Pilihlah jalanmu dengan bijak.'

Sebuah seringaian iblis muncul di wajahku saat selesai membaca catatan itu. Dengan ini aku akan berdiri dipuncak kehidupan. Suatu saat nama naruto kan dikenal seluruh negara. Saat namaku disebut seluruh negara kan gemetar, suatu saat pasti aku kan menjadi legenda. Legenda manusia terkuat tanpa chakra di dunia ninja...

 **#Ujian kelulusan genin**

Pagi yang cerah di salah satu desa ninja, konohagakure. Seorang bocah tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah gubuk tengah hutan. Wajah imutnya sangat damai saat tidur.

kriiing! kriiing! kriiing! tik!

Jam weker yang telah disetel membangunkan tokoh utama kita.

Dengan malas ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya untuk sesaat hingga nyawanya benar-benar berkumpul. Naruto nama tokoh utama cerita ini melihat jam wekernya

"Hoam...! masih jam 07.45. APAA!? aku terlambat, ini hari ujian kelulusan genin." Kata naruto

Segera naruto melesat menuju kamar mandi melakukan ritual pagi harinya. Kurang lebih 10 menit naruto keluar dari gubuk kecilnya. Dia memakai sebuah jubah merah dengan dalaman berwarna hitam polos, sebagai bawahan naruto memakai sebuah celana jeans hitam. Rambut merahnya dimodel spiky dengan satu rambut mencuat bagai antena (AN : mirip penampilan edward elric di fullmetal alchemist tapi dengan rambut merah yg spiky). dengan cepat ia berlari menuju akademi ninja.

 **#At akademi**

Di akademi tengah diadakan test kelulusan sebagai genin konoha. Seluruh murid akademi tengah berkumpul di training ground. Mereka harap-harap cemas dengan test ini. Dalam test ini ada 2 orang yang dijagokan sebagai murid paling berbakat yaitu namikaze menma dan uciha sasuke. Mereka adalah prodigy dari klannya masing-masing. Kegaduhan terjadi di lapangan saat menma dan sasuke datang ke lapangan test. Para fansgirl dengan sigap langsung mengerumuni sasuke dan menma.

"KYAA MENMA-KUN"

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN"

Begitulah teriakan para fansgirl. Namun teriakan-teriakan tersebut berganti dengan cemoohan dan sindiran tajam saat naruto memasuki area test

"Hey bocah lemah pergilah dari sini"

"Seharusnya ia diusir dari konoha"

Caci makian terus terlontar dari mulut murid lain. Naruto yang mendapat hal tersebut hanya diam membaca bukunya dipojok lapangan. Menma terus memandang naruto sebagai aib keluarga namikaze. Seorang pembimbing yang mempunyai luka melintang di wajahnya berteriak dengan keras.

"DIAAAMMM!"

Seketika suasana di lapangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Pembimbing test itu memanggil satu persatu peserta test. Test yang dilakukan ialah melempar kunai dan shuriken , kawirami, bunshin, dan harus mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.(AN testnya seperti di canon)

"NARUTO" Panggil pembimbing test.

Hinaan dikeluarkan oleh peserta saat nama naruto dipanggil. Dengan masih membaca bukunya naruto maju ke tengah lapangan. Memegang seluruh kunai dan shuriken di tangan kanannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia baca.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya" Gumam naruto.

Seluruh kunai dan shuriken yang naruto miliki dilempar keudara, dengan gerakan kasat mata naruto menendang seluruh kunai dan shuriken.

 **STABB!STABB!STABB!**

Seluruh kunai dan shuriken menancap pada tengah papan target. Hening, hanya hening selepas naruto melempar kunai dan shuriken.

"Sensei saya tak bisa menggunakan kawirami dan bunshin. Tapi untuk jutsu saya punya satu." kata naruto dengan sopan. Guru test tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

melangkahkan kaki kanannya kedepan, kemudian naruto memasukkan buku yang ia baca ke saku celananya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, percikan-percikan api berkumpul disekitar kepalan naruto.

 **FLAME TOWER**

Sebuah uppercut dilayangkan naruto. muncul menara dari api setinggi 25 meter tercipta di tengah lapangan. Hening, seluruh konoha tengah terjadi keheningan masal melihat jurus yang baru dikeluarkan oleh naruto. Dengan santai naruto kembali duduk dan membaca buku di sakunya seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

 **#at hokage room**

Minato namikaze sang yondaime hokage tengah melawan musuh sejati para kage, kertas laporan.

"Sial kertas-kertas ini tak ada habisnya" umpat minato

Kegiatannya dengan kertas-kertas laporan harus terhenti saat melihat sebuah menara api ditengah-tengah konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya.

Sang yondaime itu pun langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning

 **#akademi**

Seluruh peserta diam membisu setelah melihat apa yang telah dikeluarkan oleh aib desa. Seberapa kuat aib itu, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan seluruh peserta kecuali menma, dia berpikir bahwa ayahnya telah mengajarkan sebuah jutsu yang sangat kuat kepada adik kembarannya.

Tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing harus dibuyarkan oleh sebuah kilatan kuning. Dari kilatan itu muncul minato dengan jubah hokagenya.

"Iruka ada apa ini, tadi aku melihat sebuah jutsu api yang sangat besar. Milik siapa itu iruka?" selidik minato

Orang yang dipanggil Iruka hanya menunjuk seorang bocah yang tengah membaca buku dipojok lapangan. Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh iruka. Pupil biru samudranya membulat saat melihat siapa yang ditunjuk iruka.

"Tak mungkin naruto itu tak memiliki chakra, bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan jutsu sehebat ini?" Tunjuk minato ketengah lapangan yang sudah hangus.

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi" sahut Iruka."Kalau anda tak percaya tanyalah naruto sendiri hokage-sama." sambungnya.

Merasa masih belum percaya minato mendekati naruto yang berada di pojok lapangan.

"Naruto apa kau yang melakukan ini semua?"tanya minato

Seolah tak mendengarkan naruto terus membaca bukunya tanpa menyahut perkataan minato. Minato mulai geram melihat tak ada tanggapan dari naruto.

"Naruto sebagai hokage dan tou-sa...""Maaf hokage-sama anda memang pemimpin desa ini tapi untuk memanggil dirimu sebagai tou-sanku maka, aku perjelas namaku naruto bukan NAMIKAZE ataupun UZUMAKI NARUTO namaku hanya NARUTO tak lebih." potong naruto

"Naruto tapi kau ini anakku" bentak minato. Diam, tak ada yang mau berkomentar melihat cekcok antara naruto dan minato. Mereka seolah tersihir oleh adegan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Anak kau bilang anak, apakah kau tahu kehidupanku? Apa kau tahu apa yang kusuka dan kubenci? Apa kau pernah melihat kamarku selama 8 tahun ini? Apa kau pernah mengkhawatirkanku selama ini tou-san!?" Hancur sudah seluruh topeng yang dipakai naruto, sekarang hanya emosi campur aduk yang keluar dari kata-kata naruto. Seluruh beban yang ia pendam bagaikan telah ia keluarkan semua. Air mata yang selama ini tak pernah ia keluarkan tumpah dari kelopak matanya. Minato tersentak mendengar penuturan naruto, ia ingin menyangkal akan tetapi minato tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku, Naruto mulai sekarang dan selamanya tak ada hubungan lagi dengan keluarga NAMIKAZE." sumpah dari naruto menggema di seluruh training ground.

Setelah sumpah yang telah ia ucapkan, naruto pun meninggalkan lapangan test dengan menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini yang begitu kacau. Minato hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Pikiran sang hokage ke empat konoha ini tengah bimbang dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihat punggung putra yang telah tak menganggapnya sebagai ayah menjauh dari tengah lapangan

"MATILAH KAU AIB KELUARGA!" sebuah teriakan membuat minato membulatkan matanya saat salah satu anaknya tengah mengeluarkan jutsu original miliknya. Sebuah bola chakra yang terbentuk dari banyak benang chakra yang tak teratur. rasenggan jutsu yang tengah berada di tangan Menma sang jinchuriki kyuubi, yang diarahkan langsung ke Naruto. Namun saat jutsu tersebut mengenai Naruto, tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kobaran api. Tak pelak jutsu kelas A tersebut menghantam tanah.

 **BUUMMMMM!**

ledakan kecil terjadi saat jutsu tersebut menghantam tanah, yang menimbulkan kawah berdiameter 2 meter dengan kedalaman 1 meter. Naruto yang menjadi sasaran hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju Menma yang berada di tengah kawah. Tangan kanan Naruto muncul api yang tak terlalu besar namun sangat panas. Api yang menyelimuti tangan Naruto memanjang membentuk sebuah pedang yang tidak terlalu panjang. Pedang api milik Naruto teracung tepat beberapa cm dari leher Menma.

"Menma Namikaze, Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku Naruto tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu saat hal ini terulangi lagi. Camkan itu baik-baik." setiap kata yang dilontarkan Naruto begitu dingin dan sarat akan nada ancaman. Menma yang mendapat ancaman dari Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Keringat dingin menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Menma. Naruto menggoreskan pedang tersebut ke leher Menma yang meninggalkan luka bakar yang dangkal namun cukup panjang di leher Menma.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan pedang apinya, dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, Namun sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.

"Naruto, apakah kau ingin membunuh saudaramu?" tanya Minato yang tengah memegang bahu Naruto.

Memicingkan sebelah matanya, Naruto menepis tangan Minato dengan kasar.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi, Namikaze-sama. Aku Naruto, tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan keluarga anda." tegas Naruto.

Ia pun hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kaki Naruto terbakar dengan cukup besar. Menggunakan api di kakinya, Naruto terbang layaknya jet, meninggalkan lapangan dan Minato yang masih menatap tangan yang tadi telah ditepis oleh Naruto...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

 _ **Sebelumnya**_

 _ **Naruto langsung menghilangkan pedang apinya, dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, Namun sebuah tangan menahan bahunya.**_

 _ **"Naruto, apakah kau ingin membunuh saudaramu?" tanya Minato yang tengah memegang bahu Naruto.**_

 _ **Memicingkan sebelah matanya, Naruto menepis tangan Minato dengan kasar.**_

 _ **"Ku katakan sekali lagi, Namikaze-sama. Aku Naruto, tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan keluarga anda." tegas Naruto.**_

 _ **Ia pun hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Kaki Naruto terbakar dengan cukup besar. Menggunakan api di kakinya, Naruto terbang layaknya jet, meninggalkan lapangan dan Minato yang masih menatap tangan yang tadi telah ditepis oleh Naruto...**_

 **Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!**

Minato memandang tanganya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah,kesal,sedih,menyesal, seluruh emosi bercampur menjadi satu, melihat betapa menyedihkan dia adalah pemimpin desa terbaik namun, menjadi seorang orang tua yang benar-benar gagal. Pandangan matanya beralih, menatap Menma yang tengah pada posisi terduduk dengan sorot mata yang begitu ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan dengan seluruh tubuh dibasahi keringat dingin yang terus mengucur. Minato mendekati dan langsung menggendong tubuh Menma yang menggigil ala bridal style.

"Tenanglah Menma, itu tak akan terjadi lagi padamu, Tou-san berjanji."

Ketakutan pada wajah Menma berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih tenang dan jatuh terlelap pada gendongan Minato.

'akan aku buat Naruto kembali ke keluarga kita, itu pasti' batin Minato.

"Iruka, maaf atas gangguan ini. kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu." tutur Minato.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" balas Iruka.

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Iruka, Minato langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Melihat kepergian Minato, Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke para calon genin yang masih diam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, besok adalah pengumuman ROTY dan pengumuman kelulusan genin." terang Iruka.

 **#Tempat Naruto**

Di tengah hutan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk seseorang merinding, seorang bocah berdiri termangu menatap jauh entah kemana. mata birunya begitu kosong bagai tak memiliki jiwa dalam raga mungilnya. Air mata trus mengalir pada pipi kecoklatan miliknya. Tangannya trus terkepal dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Teriakan yang menggambarkan betapa hancurnya mental sang penyeru. Api merah menyala, berkobar dengan liar disekitar tempatnya berdiri. Menggambarkan bahwa sang pemilik api tak ingin diganggu. Deretan gigi putihnya saling beradu menghasilkan suara yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga manusia.

 **DUAARRRR!**

Ledakan terjadi saat tanah menghantam tubuh mungil Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terseret beberapa meter sebelum tubuhnya berhenti menabrak sebuah batu yang besar dan meninggalkan bekas seperti jaring laba-laba pada batu besar tersebut. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Naruto berusaha melihat siapa pelaku penyerangan dirinya, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang amat familiar dimatanya, tengah berjongkok dengan kedua tangan tengah menyentuh tanah serta percikan-percikan listrik berwarna biru di sekeliling orang itu.

"Edward nii-san" Naruto gemetar saat menyebut nama orang yang perlahan namun pasti tengah menuju ke arahnya. Orang yang dipanggil Naruto dengan Edward tersebut berdiri dengan gagah di depan Naruto yang masih menempel pada batu besar tadi. Mata biru Naruto terus bergerak tak karuan seolah-olah tak ingin mempertemukan pandangannya dengan pemuda yang masih berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang cukup dewasa tersebut menyentil dahi Naruto dengan pelan.

"Apakah itu Naruto yang selama ini ku kenal?" Tanya Edward lembut dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah tampannya. Tangan yang tadi untuk menyentil dahi Naruto beralih mengelus surai kuning anak itu.

"Bukankah aku pernah berkata bahwa, dunia ini akan selalu berubah, jadi trus perkokoh tekadmu Naruto." Tutur Edward dengan tegas.

"Tapi ini-..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong saat telunjuk Edward menutup mulut Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, karena aku melihat semua yang terjadi di ujian genin tadi. Aku tahu kau benar-benar marah saat mendengar dengan mudahnya Hokage itu menyebutmu anaknya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Hokage itu untuk memanggilmu anaknya karena kalian masih terikat hubungan darah." jelas Edward yang berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang masih tertunduk meresapi segala perkataan dari Edward. Naruto benar-benar menganggap pria yang berjalan menjauhinya, sebagai kakak, guru dan orang yang paling berharga baginya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bertahan dari jurang kegelapan jika saat itu Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Edward. Segala hal tentang Edward adalah hal yang harus ia pelajari. Memejamkan kedua matanya Naruto pun terlelap, memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **#Namikaze mansion**

Di ruang tengah keluarga Namikaze, sang nyonya Namikaze tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Namun kelihatannya kegiatan harus dihentikan karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kediaman Namikaze. Pintu rumah kediaman Namikaze pun terbuka, dan masuklah Minato dengan Menma yang masih tertidur dalam gendongan Minato.

"ASTAGA! Minato, apa yang terjadi dengan Menma?" tanya wanita itu.

"Sebelum itu, apakah Naruto sudah pulang Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"Eh...Naruto, sepertinya belum pulang. Aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi."

"Haaahh...sudah kuduga, kita benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang Naruto." Minato pun menidurkan Menma ke sofa rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Minato? Naruto itu anak kita tebane." sangkal Kushina

Tangan kanan Minato pun memijit keningnya layaknya orang tengah frustasi. Duduk merebahkan diri pada sofa yang berada di samping tempat Menma tertidur.

"Kau tahu, yang membuat Menma seperti ini adalah Naruto." Tutur Minato yang tengah memandang Menma yang masih tertidur. Mata violet milik Kushina membulat saat mendengar pernyataan Minato. Kaki jenjangnya mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang karena mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan baginya.

"I-i-itu tidak mungkin Minato, Naruto itu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti yang kau katakan. Selain itu, Menma lebih kuat dari Naruto yang tanpa chakra."

Menghela nafas panjang, Minato menatap Kushina dengan serius.

"Entah bagaimana Naruto dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang aneh, ia dapat memanipulasi api dengan sesuka hatinya. Selain itu tubuhnya dapat berubah menjadi api, seolah-olah Naruto adalah api itu sendiri." terang Minato

Penjelasan dari Minato membuat Kushina jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Minato yang tak tega melihat keadaan istrinya yang tak karuan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sejujurnya, yang paling menyakitkan, Naruto menganggap kita bukan keluarganya." sambung Minato

"hiks...hiks...hiks...bagaimana bisa Naruto menjadi seperti itu ttebane?" Tanya Kushina disela tangisnya.

Minato memegang kedua pundak Kushina, mata violet dan shappire saling menatap. Gestur tubuh Kushina kembali tenang saat mata milik suaminya menatap matanya.

"Aku berjanji, Naruto pasti akan kembali ke rumah ini."

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, Kushina menjadi lebih tenang. Mata violetnya yang sempat meredup, telah mendapatkan sinarnya kembali.

"Apakah kita telah berbuat salah pada Naruto berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Haahh... kita telah membuat kesalahan besar, karena selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikannya sama sekali." sahut Minato

Menundukkan kepalanya, Kushina benar-benar tidak mengetahui jika telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar. Memorinya kembali mengingat segala sesuatu tentang Naruto. Namun sayang ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang Naruto. Apa hobinya? Apa kesukaannya? Siapa temannya? Pertanyaan tentang Naruto terus terngiang di benak Kushina. Sekarang Kushina sangat bersalah pada Naruto. Ia berharap agar Naruto mau memaafkannya dan kembali menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh. Kushina sangat ingin sekali bertemu anaknya.

 **#Uchiha Mansion**

 **BUUMMM!**

Suara ledakan kecil terjadi di training ground Uchiha saat sebuah bola api dengan diameter 2 meter menghantam sebuah pohon yang tak berdosa. Tak ayal sang korban hantaman bola api itu menjadi hangus tak berbentuk. Tersangka pembakaran, hanya menatap datar korban hantaman jutsunya. Deretan gigi putihnya saling beradu, tangannya mengepal dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa bocah lemah itu mempunyai jutsu sehebat itu? Kenapa bukan aku yang seorang Uchiha?!" teriakan bocah emo tersebut menggema diseluruh Uchiha Mansion.

"HEEYAAHHH!"

 **BUUMMMM!**

Tanah yang di pijak bocah itu terbentuk kawah diameter setengah meter, saat pukulan berlapis chakra menghantam tanah pijakannya. Debu mengepul di sekitar kawah tadi.

"Aku harus bisa mengalahkan si lemah itu, dengan begitu jalanku menuju membunuh Itachi semakin dekat."

Seringaian iblis terukir dengan jelas pada wajah bocah Uchiha itu. Mata onixnya memancarkan keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang tadi dia sebut dengan sebutan si lemah.

 **#Unknown place**

Sesosok makhluk yang bisa dikatakan cukup unik maupun aneh muncul dari lantai ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam dan putih dengan sesuatu seperti tumbuhan venus fly trap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sosok itu menatap seseorang yang tengah membelekanginya. Orang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang muncul dari lantai tadi.

"Ada berita apa Zetsu?" Tanya orang bertopeng lolipop berwarna oranye dengan sebuah lubang di bagian kanan topeng yang memperlihatkan mata merah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang bersinar dalam gelapnya ruangan itu. Sebuah senyuman aneh terukir pada wajah makhluk setengah putih dan hitam yang dipanggil Zetsu tadi.

"Berita ini tentang si jenius Namikaze yang tidak memiliki chakra. Aku melihat bocah itu dapat memanipulasi api sesukanya, dan yang lebih hebatnya dia dapat mengubah tubuhnya menjadi api." katanya dengan nada konyol.

Mata merah darah milik orang bertopeng memancarkan sebuah ketertarikan mendengar berita yang disampaikan Zetsu. Tiga tomoe pada matanya berputar dengan pelan, memberi kesan menakutkan pada orang ini.

"Dia bisa menjadi bidak yang menarik dalam rencana ini. Dengan IQ yang tinggi dan sekarang kekuatan api yang unik menjadikannya benar-benar sempurna." kata orang bertopeng.

Seringai maniak akan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya jika saja dia melepaskan topeng lolinya.

"Zetsu terus awasi anak itu. Jangan biarkan informasi apa pun tentangnya sampai terlewat!"

Zetsu mendengar perintah orang bertopeng tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan perintah yang ia terima. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya terbenam dalam tanah.

"Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi, maka rencana mata bulan akan terwujud." seru orang bertopeng entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Energy flow: Trims sarannya. Buat kenapa gubuknya gak ketahuan ada di chapter depan**

 **Dan bagi yang sudah baca fic ane ini ane ucapin terima kasih….**

 **akaryuzetsu99 LOG OUT…**


	3. Chapter 3

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.  
Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

 **Sebelumnya:**

 **"Dia bisa menjadi bidak yang menarik dalam rencana ini. Dengan IQ yang tinggi dan sekarang kekuatan api yang unik menjadikannya benar-benar sempurna." kata orang bertopeng.**  
 **Seringai maniak akan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya jika saja dia melepaskan topeng lolinya.**  
 **"Zetsu terus awasi anak itu. Jangan biarkan informasi apa pun tentangnya sampai terlewat!"**  
 **Zetsu mendengar perintah orang bertopeng tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan perintah yang ia terima. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya terbenam dalam tanah.**  
 **"Tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi, maka rencana mata bulan akan terwujud." seru orang bertopeng entah pada siapa.**

 **Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!**

Di sebuah hutan belantara, seorang bocah tengah terlelap dengan posisi terduduk di sebuah batu besar. Sinar mentari pagi menembus lebatnya hutan. Cahaya yang lolos dari haluan daun-daun pohon yang lebat mengenai wajah bocah tengah tertidur pulas. Tak ayal ia pun harus meninggalkan alam mimpi yang membuainya. Mengerjapkan mata blue shappirenya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya pagi hari. Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, anak bersurai merah api itu mencoba berdiri dengan menggunakan batu yang tadi malam ia gunakan tidur. "Hoammm...!" Erangan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Merenggangkan tubuh kecilnya yang kaku paska tidur. Berjalan sempoyongan menuju sebuah sungai yang cukup dekat dengan tempatnya tidur. Membasuh mukanya yang lelah dengan air sungai yang benar-benar membuat penat yang membebaninya berkurang. Menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai, bocah itu membersihkan dirinya di tepi sungai. Saat air membasuh tubuhnya entah kenapa seolah-olah kekuatan yang ia miliki melemah.10 menit kemudian ia selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Api yang cukup besar muncul di kaki bocah itu. Melesat menggunakan api di kakinya untuk terbang layaknya sebuah pesawat jet.

 **#Akademi**

Seluruh siswa akademi tengah harap-harap cemas menanti nasib masa depan mereka. Namun diantara mereka juga ada yang tak memiliki kecemasan tentang hal itu seperti si Namikaze muda. Ia entah kenapa terus menatap ke luar jendela. Mata birunya memandang kosong langit yang biru. Warna yang sama dengan mata darinya dan mata dari seseorang yang terbuang dari bersalah tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia, kehidupan saudaranya sendiri menjadi hancur. CKLEKK...!  
Suara terbukanya pintu ruang kelas itu. Seseorang dengan luka horizontal pada hidungnya, membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas pada tangan kanannya. Kedatangan orang itu menambahkan rasa was-was pada hampir setiap murid. Mata hitam milik orang tersebut memperhatikan satu persatu murid di kelas itu. Matanya terpaku melihat sebuah bangku kosong di paling pojok di ruangan itu.  
"Ohayo anak-anak, pagi ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan ge-..." perkataan orang itu terpotong saat seorang anak kecil berambut merah menarik ujung rompinya.  
"Maaf Iruka-sensei, saya terlambat." kata bocah itu dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa senyum kecil terukir pada wajahnya saat melihat kelakuan bocah itu yang sangat sopan. Terbesit rasa bingung saat melihat bocah yang dikenalinya sebagai Naruto, dapat menjadi seseorang yang sangat baik saat diperlakukan baik, dan akan menjadi seorang pembunuh saat merasa terancam. Rasa ingin tahu pun terselip pada hatinya, untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengajari hal tersebut pada Naruto.  
CKLEEK...!  
Suara pintu terbuka, 2 sosok berbeda gender terlihat akan memasuki ruangan. Melihat kedua orang tersebut tatapan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Melihat kedua orang itu mulai mendekat ke arah depan kelas, Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pojok ruangan kelas. Kedua orang itu menatap sedih punggung kecil milik Naruto.  
"Ehm...! Anak-anak, kita kedatangan tamu terhormat yaitu Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama." tutur Iruka untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung. Kedua orang yang diketahui sebagai Hokage dan istrinya mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid-murid kelas itu.  
"Saya sebagai hokage konoha akan mengumumkan bahwa kalian semua lulus.."  
"HOREEE...!"  
"YAYYY...!"  
Banyak teriakan ungkapan tentang kelulusan mereka dari akademi menjadi seorang genin Konoha. Dari sekian banyak yang bahagia menjadi genin ada seseorang yang tersenyum sinis di sudut ruangan itu. "Huh...! Benar-benar bodoh. Untuk apa kalian berbahagia seperti itu, pemikiran yang naif." pernyataan sinis keluar dari mulut murid yang berada di pojok yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Satu kelas seketika senyap mendengar perkataan Naruto, tatapan mereka langsung diarahkan pada si bocah surai merah itu. "Apa maksudmu Naruto? Bukankah wajar jika kita berbahagia ttebane." Tanya wanita bersurai senada dengan warna rambut Naruto.  
"Kushina-sama, jika anda adalah seorang ninja seharusnya anda mengetahui jika telah menyandang gelar sebagai ninja Konoha kita selalu berada dalam keadaan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa kita. Jika menurut observasiku selama ini, para genin yang mengetahui resiko ini hanya 1 orang selain saya yaitu Shikamaru." tutur Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan merendahkan. Mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, wanita yang dipanggil Kushina tadi hanya diam membatu tak dapat menyangkal apa yang Naruto katakan. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu Naruto?" kali ini giliran sang yondaime bertanya pada Naruto. Memutar matanya dengan bosan, Naruto benar-benar merasa bosan dengan seseorang yang tak memiliki pikiran sepertinya.  
"Tak ada maksud apa pun. Saya hanya memastikan bahwa apa yang saya pikirkan itu salah. Namun, apa yang saya pikirkan benar terjadi. Merayakan nyawa mereka terancam, benar-benar naif. Mungkin ini lah hal yang cocok bagi sebuah dunia yang begitu naif." jawab Naruto seadanya. Memasang pose berpikir Naruto mengurut keningnya sendiri.  
"Mungkin ini lah yang menjadikan Konoha lemah setiap tahunnya. Seorang emo penuh dendam, seorang anak manja, bahkan fansgirl pun ikut menjadi ninja?! Desa macam apa ini? Menyedihkan..." lanjut Naruto.  
"Sudahlah Naruto, kau terlalu kasar pada mereka..."Kata seseorang yang tengah berjongkok di jendela yang terbuka. Seluruh orang di kelas itu mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke asal suara itu. Naruto yang familiar denga suara orang itu membulatkan matanya. Pasal orang itu adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya.  
"Edward nii-san, kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang yang diketahui sebagai Edward. Seluruh menyipitkan matanya karena Naruto dapat berkata dengan nada yang begitu bersahabat. Terbesit pertanyaan, apa hubungan Naruto dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Melihat dirinya menjadi perhatian, Naruto memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Lain halnya dengan Edward, dia malah tersenyum dengan manis yang membuat beberapa murid perempuan bersemu merah. "Mohon maaf, siapa anda? Dan kepentingan anda di sini?" tanya Iruka dengan sopan. Pemuda bernama Edward itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
"Oh...maaf. Saya Edward Elric, dan kepentingan saya di sini hanya untuk melihat adik saya, Naruto." Bagaikan sebuah tombak, pengakuan Edward menusuk tepat pada hati keluarga Namikaze.  
"Apa maksudmu? Naruto itu anakku, jangan mengaku sebagai kakaknya. Kau itu hanya orang asing." Perkataan dengan nada keras itu keluar dari bibir sang nyonya Namikaze. Ekspresi dari Naruto telah berubah menjadi lebih menggelap dari semula. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Edward malah masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. "Secara teknis, anda adalah ibunya, karena anda yang melahirkan Naruto. Namun secara praktek saya yang lebih memiliki hak untuk menjadi keluarga Naruto. Itu karena saya yang merawat, mengajari, dan menjaga Naruto selama ini." jelas Edward dengan senyum yang masih tercetak pada wajahnya. Terdiam, seluruh bentakan yang akan Kushina keluarkan, seolah-olah hilang tak berbekas. Menundukkan kepalanya, Kushina meremas ujung baju dengan kuat. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah anaknya, Namun Naruto pun tak ingin melihat ke arahnya walau hanya sedetik saja. Air mata berlinangan dari iris violetnya.  
"Hokage-sama, langsung saja anda lanjutkan acaranya." Anjuran dari Edward pada sang Hokage. Iris biru milik yondaime menatap sejenak iris emas milik Edward. merasa apa yang dikatakan Edward ada benarnya, Minato pun melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda tadi.  
"Baiklah, sekarang pengumuman ROTY, yang mendapat gelar ROTY adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dan untuk pembagian tim adalah sebagai berikut(Skip aja males nulis). ...Tim 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura dan Namikaze Naru-..."  
"Maaf Hokage-sama, nama saya NARUTO dan hanya NARUTO." perkataan Minato terpotong oleh sanggahan Naruto. Minato mencoba menatap wajah Naruto, namun yang di dapati hanya Naruto yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.  
"Huft..." menghela nafas panjang, Minato masih berpikir mungkin Naruto masih perlu waktu untuk dapat kembali ke keluarganya.  
"Baiklah, saya ralat. Tim 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, Haruno Sakura dan Naruto dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi. (lanjutannya sama kayak Canon.)  
"Kalian dapat menunggu pembimbing kalian." tutur Minato. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Minato dan Kushina beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Edward yang masih berada di kelas itu, mulai mendekati Naruto. Edward pun Mengelus dengan lembut surai merah milik Naruto "Naruto, selamat untuk kelulusanmu. Tapi ingat, semakin tinggi lapisan atmosfir, maka akan semakin sedikit oksigen yang dapat kau hirup. Dan yang paling penting, hukum seorang alchemist PERTUKARAN YANG SETARA." kata Edward. Mata emas miliknya menatap serius iris biru milik Naruto. Senyum terkembang pada wajah Naruto.  
"Itu pasti akan selalu aku ingat nii-san. Ucapanmu adalah pedomanku." kata Naruto membusungkan dadanya. Menanggapi itu Edward hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Oh iya Naruto, aku pulang dulu. Hari ini giliran kau memasak kan?" setelah mengatakan Edward meninggalkan kelas itu.  
 **(SKIP TIME 2 HOURS)**

Kini terlihat renang kelas itu begitu sepi, hanya tinggal 3 orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan di kelas itu. Ekspresi dari ke empat orang itu berbeda-beda, untuk si gadis pink ia tengah mondar-mandir di depan kelas, si rambut kuning tengah menggerutu tak jelas, untuk si emo, ia tengah duduk dengan wajah datar dan si rambut merah sedang tenggelam pada acara membacanya.

POOFFTT...!  
Kepulan asap muncul di depan kelas, memperlihatkan seseorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. Orang itu tengah membaca buku bersampul oranye dengan angka 18+ pada ujung buku itu.  
"Jadi kalian yang menjadi muridku, baiklah kalian temui aku di atap."  
POOFFTT...!  
Setelah mengatakan itu orang itu menghilang pada kepulan asap.  
"Apa-apaan dia itu, setelah menunggu selama ini dia dengan santainya menyuruh kita ke atap!" kata si pinky "Aku setuju ingin rasanya aku menabrakkan rasengan ku padanya." tambah si kuning menyetujui kata si pinky.  
"Sudahlah dobe, lebih baik kita ke atap sekarang." kata si emo.  
Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari sana.

 **#Atap**

Di atap tengah terdapat lima orang yang berkumpul di sana. Jika dilihat mereka semua memiliki variasi warna yang tidak sama.  
"Baiklah kalian sudah berkumpul. Kita isi hari ini dengan perkenalan." kata sang guru berambut silver.  
"Kenapa tidak sensei beri contoh." balas si pinky. Mendapat balasan seperti itu si Silver hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Menutup buku yang ia terus baca ia pun meneliti masing-masing sosok di hadapannya.  
"Baiklah. Aku Hatake Kakash, yang kusuka banyak, yang tak kusuka tak ada, dan cita-cita belum terpikirkan." Ketiga anak didiknya sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar perkenalannya.  
'Jadi hanya namanya saja' pikir mereka bertiga.  
"Sekarang mulai darimu pinky." tunjuk Kakashi pada satu-satunya perempuan di sana.  
"Aku Haruno Sakura, kesukaanku(melirik bocah kuning dan emo),yang tak ku suka(melirik bocah rambut merah). cita-citaku( melirik bocah kuning dan emo) KYAA!" kata pinky.  
'fansgirl' pikir Kakashi.  
"Giliranmu kuning" tunjuk Kakashi pada bocah kuning. Si bocah kuning berdiri dengan membusungkan dadanya.  
"Aku Namikaze Menma, anak Yondaime Hokage. Yang kusuka ramen dan latihan, yang tak kusuka orang lemah. Dan cita-citaku membawanya kembali(melirik si bocah merah) serta menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang masa ." kata si kuning.  
'menarik' pikir Kakashi.  
"Sekarang kau emo" tunjuk Kakashi pada si emo.  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, yang kusuka dan yang tak kusuka tidak ada, ambisiku membunuhnya." kata si emo 'pendendam' pikir Kakashi.  
"Giliranmu merah" tunjuk Kakashi pada si rambut merah. Menutup buku yang ia baca dari awal, si merah menegakkan tubuhnya.  
"Aku Naruto, kesukaanku ilmu, orang lemah, dan penelitian. Yang tak kusuka orang kuat, pemikiran naif. Dan cita-citaku mengetahui rahasia alam semesta yang kita tinggali." kata si merah dengan menatap langit biru. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kakashi sangat bingung dengan perkenalan yang di katakan Naruto.  
"Naruto, mengapa kau menyukai orang lemah dan membenci orang kuat?Dan apa maksudmu dengan rahasia alam semesta?" tanya Kakashi. Memejamkan mata birunya sejenak, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.  
"Alasanku sangat simpel, lemah akan menyadari bahwa dia adalah makhluk lemah, sedangkan kuat menyombongkan kekuatan yang ia miliki meskipun ada yang lebih darinya. Hasirama dan Madara disebut dewa namun pada nyatanya mereka hanya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Orang kuat selalu menindas yang lemah itu sudah menjadi prinsip di dunia ini. Itulah mengapa aku muak dengan orang kuat. Jawaban yang kedua adalah aku mencari ilmu yang membuatku mengetahui seluruh alam semesta. Cara alam semesta ini terbentuk, bergerak dan berakhir. Aku ingin mencari hal yang disepelekan para shinobi, namun amat bernilai harganya. Dan satu alasan lagi aku mencari rahasia alam semesta, aku ingin tahu, mengapa aku harus terlahir menjadi aku..." kata Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tekad. Semua tercengang dengan yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Kakashi yang telah tersadar dari tercengang mencoba memecahkan suasana.  
"Baiklah, kalian memiliki sesuatu yang unik pada diri kalian masing-masing. Besok kita akan adakan survival test untuk mengetahui kelayakan kalian sebagai genin. Dan satu hal lagi jangan sarapan bila kalian tak ingin mengeluarkan isi perut kalian lagi." Ancam Kakashi pada muridnya. Seluruh muridnya berkeringat dingin mendengar hal itu minus Naruto yang masih santai.  
"Kalian boleh bubar." kata Kakashi. Ke empat muridnya mulai beranjak pergi dari atap akademi. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.  
"Kali ini sebuah Ruby yang terbuang akan kembali dan bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain" katanya entah pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.**  
 **Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.**

 **Sebelumnya:**

 **"Baiklah, kalian memiliki sesuatu yang unik pada diri kalian masing-masing. Besok kita akan adakan survival test untuk mengetahui kelayakan kalian sebagai genin. Dan satu hal lagi jangan sarapan bila kalian tak ingin mengeluarkan isi perut kalian lagi." Ancam Kakashi pada muridnya. Seluruh muridnya berkeringat dingin mendengar hal itu minus Naruto yang masih santai.**  
 **"Kalian boleh bubar." kata Kakashi. Ke empat muridnya mulai beranjak pergi dari atap akademi. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.**  
 **"Kali ini sebuah Ruby yang terbuang akan kembali dan bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain" katanya entah pada siapa.**

 **Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!**

Seorang anak kecil berambut merah tengah duduk di atas atap sebuah gubuk tua. Matanya terfokus pada bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Pikirannya mengenang kejadian saat ia bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya

 **#FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO**

Seorang anak kecil berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan yang sangat lebat. Mata birunya terpaku pada sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan. Ia pun berusaha berpikir dengan keras, namun dia tak menemukan apa pun di ingatannya. Seingatnya, tempat gubuk itu berdiri sebelumnya adalah sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Rasa penasaran pun muncul pada hati anak ini. Dia mendekat pada gubuk tua itu,  
TOK!TOK!TOK!  
Bocah itu mengetuk pintu gubuk. Beberapa menit berlalu, namun tak ada tanggapan dari sang tuan rumah. Mengambil sebuah inisiatif, dia pun membuka pintu kayu itu.  
KREEK...!  
Kepala anak itu melihat ke dalam gubuk itu. Matanya melihat banyak buku yang tertata dengan rapih pada rak-rak. Dengan takut-takut ia mulai menjelajahi ruangan penuh buku itu. Mulut kecilnya tidak berhenti mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada ruang itu. Lama berkeliling, bocah itu menemukan sebuah buah dengan motif yang aneh. Disamping buah itu terdapat sebuah catatan

' **Ini adalah buah setan bertipe logia yang apabila kau memakannya maka kau tak bisa diserang kecuali orang itu menggunakan haki. Buah ini akan memberimu kekuatan api yang sangat kuat tapi konsekuensinya adalah kau tak akan bisa berenang di air manapun dan kau akan menjadi lemah saat kau menyentuh air laut. Pilihlah jalanmu dengan bijak.** '

Sebuah seringaian iblis muncul di wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan buah itu dengan cepat. Raut mukanya berubah saat merasakan rasa buah aneh itu. Namun keinginan kuatnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, ia pun tak masalah jika hanya seperti itu. Panas, hanya itu yang dapat ia rasakan, setiap mili tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Percikan-percikan api mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya. Suhu ruangan itu, lama-kelamaan menjadi semakin panas.

BYUURRR!

Api di sekeliling bocah itu padam seketika, mendapat guyuran air dari ember. Mata biru anak itu berkilat tajam, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah. Membalikkan badan mungilnya, matanya melihat seseorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah membawa ember kosong. Ekspresi bocah itu semakin beringas melihat seseorang berambut kuning, karena kuning adalah warna milik seseorang yang telah membuatnya sangat menderita. Api merah menyala muncul di kepalan tangan mungilnya. Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu melempar api tersebut.

DUUAARRRRRR!

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat bola apinya menabrak sebuah dinding batu, yang entah muncul dari mana. Mata birunya membulat melihat sebuah dinding yang menahan serangannya. Perasaan aneh menjalar pada dirinya, tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri tegak. Berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun apa daya seluruh tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan kecilnya membantu menumpu berat tubuhnya. Nafas yang memburu terdengar jelas dari tubuhnya.

TAK!TAK!TAK!TAK!

Langkah kaki seseorang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan minimalis itu. Kepala dengan rambut merah itu dia paksa untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. Mata biru yang setengah terpejam itu, menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan gagah di depannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjongkok di depan anak kecil yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.  
"Seharusnya kau jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku dan kau tak memiliki permusuhan, bahkan kita tak saling kenal." kata pemuda itu dengan senyum tulus. Mata biru milik anak itu bergetar hebat, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang tersenyum tulus padanya. Setiap hari yang ia dapat hanya tatapan menghina dari warga desanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa dianggap sebagai dirinya, bukan sebagai makhluk yang sangat hina. Tangan putih milik pemuda itu membelai lembut surai merahnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "Adik kecil, perkenalkan namaku Edward Elric. Siapa namamu?" tanya Edward dengan nada lembut. Mata blue shappirenya bergetar melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia serang tak berniat untuk menyakitinya.  
"Naruto" jawabnya singkat. Edward menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkenalan Naruto yang tidak memberi tahukan nama marganya. Dengan senyum tulus Edward menatap iris blue shappire Naruto. "Namamu Naruto ya... Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk ia jawab. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk menjawab hal tersebut.  
"Aku adalah anak yondaime yang dibuang karena aku hanyalah pengganggu bagi keluarga mereka. Mereka hanya perduli dengan kekuatan tanpa berpikir pada aspek yang lain. Mereka tak melihat keunggulanku, dan hanya melihat kekuranganku." jawabnya dengan begitu sedih dengan nada sarat kesedihan. Mata emas milik Edward membulat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Hatinya benar-benar tersentuh, ia sangat merasa iba terhadap bocah satu ini. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya, mengapa anak itu dibuang. Menurutnya Naruto memiliki ribuan aspek yang sangat jarang dimiliki anak usianya. Kecerdasan, kelincahan, tata bahasa, analisis dan keteguhan semuanya telah ia miliki, tinggal mengasah dan mengarahkannya, maka Naruto akan menjadi berlian yang sangat berharga kelak. "Naruto-kun, jika kau terbuang, maka aku yang menggantikan mereka. Akan aku ajari bagaimana menjadi bisa dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga." tutur Edward dengan nada yang begitu menyakinkan. Mata biru milik Naruto berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Edward. Mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, Naruto menatap dengan mata penuh harap wajah Edward.  
"Tentu Edward nii-san" katanya dengan yakin.

 **#FLASHBACK OFF**

Senyum tulus di wajah kecilnya tetap terkembang seakan tak akan sirna selamanya. Ingatan masa lalunya benar-benar membuatnya merasa beban di pundaknya lenyap entah kemana. "Naruto, cepatlah tidur. Bukankah besok kau ada tes dari pembimbingmu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya memandang dewi malam.  
"Iya nii-san. Aku akan tidur di luar saja." jawabnya. Dengan perlahan mata birunya mulai terpejam, memasuki alam mimpi.

 **#SKIP TIME**

Malam yang membuai seluruh orang untuk memasuki alam mimpi, telah terganti dengan sang surya yang membangunkan manusia untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Di dalam hutan seorang anak kecil tengah melakukan push up di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas.  
"246...247...248...249...250"  
Merasa sudah cukup melakukan aktifitasnya, anak itu mulai beranjak dari sana untuk membersihkan dirinya yang penuh keringat. Menuju sungai terdekat, ia pun hendak membersihkan dirinya.

15 menit kemudian, ia sudah mengenakan baju dalaman warna hitam dengan jubah merah darah. Untuk bawahan ia memakai celana standart jounin, dengan sepatu boot hitam sebagai alas kaki. Rambut merah apinya, dibiarkan berantakan dengan sebuah rambut mencuat layaknya antena. Dengan santai ia mulai pergi menjauhi hutan yang cukup lebat itu.

 **#TRAINING GROUND 7**

Di sebuah lapangan tengah terlihat tiga orang tengah berkumpul disana. Mereka memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda satu dengan yang lain. Jika kita lihat satu-persatu, bocah-bocah itu tengah bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana begitu hening karena tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah suasana canggung tersebut. Satu-satunya perempuan disana tengah gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan diujikan dalam test kali ini. Bocah berambut kuning malah memilih memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Beda lagi dengan si emo, ia malah menyeringai tipis menunggu test tersebut.

2 jam berlalu, namun belum juga tampak batang hidung guru mereka. Si pinky yang awalnya gelisah menjadi menggerutu tidak jelas. Si kuning juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan si pinky.

POOFFTT!

Seorang bermasker dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek tua yang ingin pulang dengan membawa belanjaan yang banyak. Sebagai orang yang baik, aku membantu nenek itu membawa belanjaannya pulang. Saat aku akan kemari ada seekor kucing hitam. Untuk menghindari sial aku mengambil jalan memutar, yang membuat aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." jelas pemuda itu.  
Para muridnya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar alasan gurunya.  
"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!" teriak si kuning dan si pinky, sedangkan si emo hanya meng-iyakan dengan trademarknya yang khas. Sang guru yang mendapat respon seperti itu, hanya mengeluarkan eye smile.  
"Baiklah sekarang, kita mulai tesnya. Aku memiliki 3 lonceng. Tugas kalian, merebut lonceng ini dariku. Tapi sebelum itu, dimana Naruto?" tanyanya kepada ketiga muridnya. Respon dari ketiganya hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu.  
"Sepertinya dia ketakutan sensei" jawab si pinky asal. Mengangguk paham gurunya langsung memasang posisi siap bertarung.  
"Baiklah, batas waktu sampai makan siang. MULAI!" teriaknya. Dengan cepat ketiga muridnya menghilang dari sana, menyembunyikan diri mereka masing-masing. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya tak kala muridnya dapat menyembunyikan diri mereka dengan baik. Berjalan santai, ia tetap membaca buku laknatnya.

POOFFTT!

Ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **#SAKURA PLACE**

Gadis muda berambut musim semi ini tengah kebingungan mencari pujaan hatinya. Haruno Sakura nama dari gadis yang beranjak dewasa. Ia berpikir bahwa tes ini adalah tes kesungguhannya dalam memperjuangkan cintanya. PUKK...  
Pundak kecilnya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Tak ayal itu membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat ini yang tengah ia lihat adalah gurunya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya menangkap gerak bibir dari gurunya di balik masker. Sesuatu yang diucapkan gurunya tak dapat ia dengar. "KYAAA...!" Tak berselang lama teriakan terdengar dari Sakura, sebelum ia pingsan. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop melihat muridnya pingsan karena genjutsu kelas C.  
"Bukankah ia ahli dalam genjutsu di akademi?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya harus ia tunda saat beberapa kunai melesat kearahnya. Dengan refleknya sebagai veteran perang dengan mudah ia menghidari kunai tersebut. Tersangka pelemparan yang serangannya gagal, memilih bertarung secara terang-terangan. 2 bocah berbeda warna rambut muncul di hadapan Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma adalah tersangka pelemparan kunai tadi yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Kakashi. "Serangan yang cukup bagus. Namun sayang tak mengenaiku." ujar Kakashi. Tanpa aba-aba Menma dan Sasuke melesat maju ke arah Kakashi. Serangan-serangan dilancarkan baik oleh Menma maupun Sasuke, namun Kakashi hanya menangkis seluruh serangan mereka berdua. Merasa yang mereka lakukan tak membuahkan hasil. Kedua bocah itu mundur beberapa meter dari guru mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya, langsung merangkai segel beberapa segel tangan.

 **FIRE REALEASE: FIRE BALL**

 **WIND REALEASE: WIND CUTTER**

Dari masing-masing mulut kedua bocah itu menyemburkan api dan angin. Kedua elemen yang saling mendukung tadi bergabung menciptakan bola api yang sangat besar. Ukuran dari bola apinya lima kali dari ukuran semula. Bola api dengan diameter 10 meter melesat ke arah Kakashi. Tak mau mati konyol, Kakashi segera merangkai beberapa segel tangan.

 **EARTH RELEASE: GIANT EARTH WALL**

Sebuah dinding besar dari tanah muncul di depan Kakashi, melindunginya dari jutsu api milik Sasuke dan Menma.

BLAARRR...!  
Ledakan kecil terjadi saat dua jutsu berbenturan. Kakashi benar-benar tak mengira jika kerja sama antara Menma dan Sasuke begitu baik. Pemikirannya harus buyar saat dua orang hendak menusuknya dengan kunai dari samping kanan dan kiri. Terlambat bergerak Kakashi harus rela tertusuk kunai itu. Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah mereka berdua.  
POOFFTT..!  
Namun sayang senyum mereka harus hilang saat target yang mereka tusuk menjadi kepulan asap. Mereka mencoba mencari keberadaan guru mereka. Namun yang mereka dapati hanya padang rumput.

 **EARTH RELEASE: EARTH TRAP**

Sebuah suara membuat mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dari dalam tanah sesuatu seperti menarik mereka ke dalam tanah. Seluruh tubuh mereka masuk kedalam tanah dan hanya menyisakan kepala mereka saja. Kakashi yang melihat karyanya hanya tersenyum dalam maskernya.  
"Uh... itu tadi hampir saja. Namun sayang, itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku." ujar Kakashi. Membalikkan tubuhnya mata Kakashi menangkap seseorang yang dari tadi ia cari. "Naruto, jadi kau dari tadi sudah berada di sini dan bersembunyi. Karena tanpa chakra jadi aku tak bisa melacakmu." tutur Kakashi. Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan percaya diri hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi. Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Naruto dengan keras. Merasa tak ada waktu menghindar Kakashi menahan tendangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Namun sayang tendangan dari Naruto sangat kuat, yang membuat Kakashi meringis dan terseret beberapa meter kebelakang. Tak sempat Kakashi ingin membalas, sebuah pukulan sudah menuju wajahnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus, Kakashi menghindari pukulan itu dengan menyampingkan kepalanya. Merasa gagal Naruto langsung, memberikan tendangan sapuan. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung bersalto kebelakang beberapa meter dari Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat Kakashi masuk dalam rencana yang telah ia persiapkan dari tadi. Kaki Naruto mengeluarkan percikan api yang membakar minyak di dekat kakinya. Minyak yang terbakar itu mengarah ke tempat Kakashi yang akan mendarat. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu membulatkan matanya, pasalnya di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tong kecil penuh bubuk mesiu. Dengan cepat ia langsung men-sunshin dirinya menuju pohon di belakangnya.

DUAAARRR!

Ledakan terjadi saat, api mengenai tong penuh mesiu itu. Api yang sangat besar berkobar dengan liar. Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Pasalnya ia tidak menyangka jika akan disudutkan secara telak seperti ini. Saat ia akan bernafas lega, dua buah dinding api membatasi pergerakannya. Mata hitamnya menilik lebih jeli, ternyata pelaku penyerangan itu adalah Naruto yang dari sisi kanan dan kirinya mengeluarkan tembok api yang masih menyala. Tak ingin menunggu gurunya merespon terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Kakashi. Sebagai jounin elit Kakashi dengan mudah menghindari shuriken-shuriken yang dilempar Naruto.

STABB!STABB!STABB!

Seluruh shuriken yang ia lempar hanya menancap pada pohon. Menyeringai tipis, Naruto benar-benar puas saat gurunya masuk dalam rencana kecilnya.  
"Naruto, apakah hanya seper-..." perkataan Kakashi terpotong saat merasakan tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Matanya membulat saat melihat beberapa benang baja melilit tubuhnya yang berasal dari shuriken tadi. Menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang tengah menarik benang baja. Dalam maskernya ia tersenyum bangga, ada anak didiknya yang mampu mengalahkannya.  
"Baiklah Naruto, aku menyerah..." katanya dengan nada lemah. Naruto yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari gurunya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Padahal aku masih memiliki sepuluh cara lain untuk mengalahkan sensei. Tapi satu cara pun ternyata sudah cukup ternyata." katanya pada Kakashi. Senyum Kakashi semakin mengembang saat mendengar calon anak didiknya, benar-benar seorang ahli strategi. Tali baja yang mengikatnya, langsung lepas dari tubuhnya. Ketiga anak muridnya yang lain berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung.  
"Apakah tesnya sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan Sakura hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.  
"Memang tesnya sudah selesai. Dan yang mengalahkanku adalah Naruto sendirian." jawab Kakashi seadanya. Pernyataan tadi membuat tiga orang tadi terkejut. Seakan tak terpengaruh Naruto hanya membaca bukunya kembali. Sasuke langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto, mencengkeram erat baju Naruto.  
" Kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini?! Seharusnya aku yang menjadi terkuat, bukan kau yang pecundang!" bentaknya. Naruto memandang datar Sasuke yang membentaknya. Perlahan api muncul pada tubuh Naruto, yang membuat tangan Sasuke terlepas dari bajunya.  
"Dengar Uchiha, aku ini lemah. Karena aku bisa mati. Yang membuatku menang bukanlah kekuatan, tapi pemikiranku. Kau ini hanya mengandalkan otot, tapi otakmu adalah otak udang." kata Naruto dengan nada semakin naik pitam mendengar kata Naruto yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Pukulan dilepaskan Sasuke untuk Naruto, namun pukulannya ditahan oleh Kakashi.  
"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan bertengkar. Naruto apakah kau sudah tahu maksud tes ini?" selidik Kakashi. Naruto menutup bukunya dan menatap Kakashi.  
"Metode ini diciptakan oleh Sandaime-sama. Metode ini bertujuan untuk mengetes kerja sama murid dalam kondisi sulit. Dikatakan kondisi sulit adalah saat muridnya melihat lonceng yang diperebutkan kurang dari jumlah murid yang dididik. Ini membuat pemikiran para siswa bertumpu pada cara agar memperoleh lonceng tersebut. Selain itu pelarangan sarapan membuat stamina tubuh berada dalam kondisi terendah. Mau tak mau, untuk menang cara satu-satunya genin harus bekerja sama dengan rekan satu timnya untuk mengalahkan jounin pembimbingnya." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ketiga murid yang yang lain, hanya dapat terkejut mendengar penjelasan panjang Naruto tadi. Lain halnya dengan Kakashi, ia malah memberikan Naruto eye smile terbaiknya.  
"Tapi bagaimana bisa mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei sendirian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada heran.  
"Terdapat perbedaan antara aku dan kalian. Kalian mengandalkan serangan kalian, namun aku mengalahkan sensei karena strategi dan informasi. Aku memiliki biodata secara lengkap seluruh jounin elit." tuturnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Mereka bertiga menyipitkan matanya, melihat buku yang cukup tebal itu.  
"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Menma curiga. Pasalnya informasi tentang jounin elit adalah informasi yang cukup rahasia. "Ini adalah hasil dari observasiku sendiri. Selain observasi secara langsung aku juga mencari informasi dari sumber-sumber lain seperti buku." terangnya. "Baiklah, untuk Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura selamat karena kalian akan menjadi genin." kata Kakashi mantap.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.  
"Untuk Naruto, dia tidak cocok sebagai seorang genin." jawab Kakashi seadanya.  
Rekan setim Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam, Sasuke tersenyum merendahkan, Sakura memandang kasihan, dan untuk Menma dia merasa tak terima. Naruto yang menjadi objek bahasan hanya acuh tak acuh.  
"Baiklah, besok kalian berempat datanglah ke ruang Hokage jam 8 tepat" pesan Kakashi. Menma yang merasa tak terima ingin memprotes apa yang dikatakan gurunya tadi.

POOOFFFTT!

Namun sebelum melontarkan protesannya, Kakashi telah menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto yang melihat itu segera terbang menjauh, menggunakan api di kakinya. Ketiga rekan timnya pun turut meninggalkan timnya.

 **#HOKAGE ROOM**

Di dalam ruang hokage tengah berkumpul beberapa jounin pembimbing yang melaporkan hasil dari tes yang mereka ujikan.  
"Jadi tinggal Kakashi yang belum melaporkan hasil dari tesnya." kata sang Hokage. Seluruh jounin di sana sudah mengira bahwa Kakashi akan terlambat pada pertemuan kali ini.

POOFTT!

Dari kepulan asap muncul sosok yang tengah diperbincangkan.  
"Kakashi, apa laporan tetang hasil tes yang kau berikan?" tanya sang kage. Kakashi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.  
"Namikaze Menma, Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura lulus sebagai genin." katanya dengan tegas. Semua yang disana minus Kakashi menyipitkan matanya mendengar laporan dari Kakashi.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya satu-satunya wanita disana dengan penasaran.  
"Untuk Naruto, aku tidak meluluskannya sebagai genin." katanya enteng. Seluruh jounin disana membulatkan matanya, pasalnya mereka tahu meskipun Naruto tak memiliki chakra, tapi ia memiliki fisik kuat dan IQ yang tinggi.  
"Tapi aku merekomendasikan Naruto menjadi chuunin." imbuhnya Sang hokage bingung mendengar rekomendasi yang diajukan Kakashi. Para jounin yang lain malah tersenyum mendengar hal itu.  
"Apa alasannya kamu merekomendasikan Naruto?" tanyanya sangsi.  
"Naruto adalah informan yang handal seperti Morino Ibiki. Bakat seperti itu harus kita asah dengan menjadikannya chuunin di divisi intelejen." jelas Kakashi.  
Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Minato memutuskan untuk menyetujui rekomendasi yang diajukan Kakashi.  
"Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi. Dan Kakashi, bawa timmu kemari besok." perintah Hokage. Seluruh jounin langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Melihat para jounin telah pergi dari sana, sang kage menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.  
"Kapan kau akan memaafkan keluarga kita Naruto?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tekad bulat telah ia ikrarkan untuk membawa kembali anak yang telah ia buang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.  
Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

Sebelumnya:

"Apa alasannya kamu merekomendasikan Naruto?" tanyanya sangsi.  
"Naruto adalah informan yang handal seperti Morino Ibiki. Bakat seperti itu harus kita asah dengan menjadikannya chuunin di divisi intelejen." jelas Kakashi.  
Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Minato memutuskan untuk menyetujui rekomendasi yang diajukan Kakashi.  
"Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi. Dan Kakashi, bawa timmu kemari besok." perintah Hokage. Seluruh jounin langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Melihat para jounin telah pergi dari sana, sang kage menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu.  
"Kapan kau akan memaafkan keluarga kita Naruto?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tekad bulat telah ia ikrarkan untuk membawa kembali anak yang telah ia buang.

Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!

Pagi yang cerah, membawa harapan yang baik bagi kehidupan yang akan dijalani. Namun hal itu tak terlihat dari raut wajah sulung Namikaze. Ia memandang makanannya dengan tatapan tak bersemangat. Padahal yang tengah tersaji adalah makanan favoritnya yaitu ramen. Ramen yang selalu ia agung-agungkan, untuk hari ini ia merasa nafsu makanannya hilang entah kenapa. Sumpit di tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk ramennya.  
"Menma, kenapa kau terlihat tak berselera begitu?" tanya wanita rambut merah yang memakai apron senada dengan rambutnya. Melihat sekilas wajah wanita yang memanggilnya tadi, Menma kembali memainkan ramennya kembali. Mata birunya benar-benar meredup, dan itu membuat wanita tadi sangat khawatir. "Aku tengah memikirkan Naruto, kaa-san..." jawabnya tanpa semangat. Wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Menma hanya mengusap surai kuning milik Menma. Mata violetnya bertemu blue shappire milik Menma.  
"Bukankah tou-san, telah berjanji untuk membawa Naruto kembali kesini." sang mencoba menyakinkan anaknya. Menma hanya merespon dengan mengangguk kecil.  
"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya kaa-san. Kemarin, menurut Kakashi-sensei, Naruto tak pantas menjadi genin. Padahal Naruto sendirilah yang mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei." pernyataan tersebut membuat mata violet milik Kushina membulat sempurna. Senyum tulus seorang ibu tercetak dengan jelas pada wajah ayunya.  
"Menma, jika seperti itu mengapa kamu tidak meminta bantuan tou-sanmu?" saran Khusina. Wajah murung Menma langsung menjadi lebih cerah. Ia pun secepat kilat sudah memeluk ibunya.  
"Arigatou kaa-san. Aku akan segera ke ruang hokage." kata Menma dengan semangat. Langsung saja ia berlari keluar rumah.  
BLAAMM!  
Pintu kediaman Namikaze ditutup dengan keras oleh sulung Namikaze. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya kembali seperti biasa. Namun lama-kelamaan, ekspresinya menjadi sendu kembali. Ia teringat anaknya yang lain. Anaknya yang telah ia buang dari keluarganya. Ingin sekali ia bisa untuk menghiburnya dalam kondisi apa pun, layaknya ia bertindak bagai seorang ibu yang sejati. Tak terasa air mata mengalir pada pipi putihnya. Bayangan bagaimana kehidupan anaknya selama ini, yang tanpa kasih sayang dari keluarganya sendiri. Hatinya sebagai seorang ibu menangis, menangisi betapa jahat dan buruk dirinya, yang tega membuat anaknya terlunta-lunta bertahun-tahun. Tindakan yang ia lakukan adalah tidakan paling keji dan paling hina di dunia ini. Dirinya lebih hina dari hewan sekalipun mereka tak memiliki akal. Induk singa tak akan tega pada anaknya, seburuk apa pun anaknya. Ia yang seorang manusia berakal, tega membuang anaknya yang tak memiliki chakra. Emosi penyesalan nampak jelas pada raut wajahnya. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf pada anak yang telah ia buang, bahkan mati pun ia rela agar dapat dimaafkan oleh anaknya.

#Hokage room

5 orang tengah berada di dalam ruangan hokage. Terlihat 2 orang dewasa disana tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.  
BRAAKKK!  
Pintu besar ruangan itu didobrak dengan keras oleh bocah rambut kuning. Pelaku pendobrakan tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.  
"Menma, seharusnya kamu mengetuk pintu dahulu." tutur pria dewasa yang mirip dengan bocah tadi. Bocah tadi hanya tersenyum gugup mendengar teguran pria dewasa tadi.  
"Baiklah tim 7 sekarang sudah lengkap, Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura kita akan melakukan misi pertama kita." kata seorang dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi serta dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya.  
"Sensei, Mengapa Naruto tidak kau panggil?" tanya si pinky.  
"Itu karena dia orang yang lemah..." jawaban yang didapat pinky bukan berasal dari gurunya melainkan dari si emo yang berada disampingnya. Nada dan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan sang emo jelas-jelas, ia tengah menghina orang yang bernama Naruto. Sedangkan yang bernama Naruto, seakan tak terpengaruh hinaan sang emo. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada sebuah buku yang tengah ia baca. 2 pasang mata yang ada disana menatap kagum pengendalian emosi milik Naruto. Pengontrolan emosinya mungkin setara atau lebih dari level jounin.  
"Apa maksudmu Sasuke!?" bentak Menma. Mata Menma telah menyiratkan kemarahan pada bocah emo satu itu. Mencengkeram erat kerah baju si Uchiha.  
"Kau bahkan tak bisa mendesak Kakashi-sensei, jika bukan karena Naruto kita tak akan menjadi genin..!" imbuhnya. Sasuke hanya mendecih kecil mendengar perkataan Menma. Naruto yang mulai terusik dengan pembicaraan mengenai dirinya. Menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dari tadi.  
"Diamlah Namikaze, Uchiha... Apakah kalian tak diajarkan sopan santun oleh keluarga kalian.?" kata Naruto dengan datar. Pandangannya telah menjadi lebih tajam saat melihat sesuatu tengah menuju kearahnya. Dengan refleksnya yang tinggi ia menangkap benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kunai dengan kedua jarinya. Seluruh orang disana melebarkan matanya minus Kakashi, Minato dan Naruto yang masih biasa saja.  
"Ibiki-san, sambutan anda sama sekali kurang sopan..." kata Naruto dengan datar.  
POOFTT...!  
Muncul seorang laki-laki paruh baya denga banyak luka pada wajahnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesan seram yang amat sangat. "Jadi dia bocah itu Hokage-sama?" tanya orang itu dengan nada berat. Seluruh bocah disana minus Naruto merasakan atmosfir yang tak mengenakan.  
"Iya dia Naruto, dia akan menjadi chuunin dalam kesatuan divisimu..." kata Minato dengan nada yang menyakinkan. Seluruh murid Kakashi membulatkan matanya minus Naruto mendengar perkataan Minato. Orang berperawakan seram tadi hanya menatap tajam bocah yang disebut Minato tadi. Seakan tak terpengaruh Naruto menatap datar mata setajam elang milik orang itu. Semakin lama hawa intimidasi dari orang berwajah seram tadi semakin mencekam. Menma, Sasuke, Sakura mulai tak kuat menahan beban mental yang sangat berat dari orang itu. Menghela nafas panjang orang tadi mulai mengurangi intensitas hawa membunuhnya.  
"Aku cukup terkesan kau tak terpengaruh dengan yang aku lakukan tadi." katanya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Naruto mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung dengan orang di depannya tidak sesuai dengan informasi yang telah ia dapat.  
"Sebuah kehormatan bisa dipuji oleh anda Ibiki-san, tapi anda salah. Sebenarnya saya sangat terpengaruh dengan intimidasi anda namun dapat saya tutupi. Ini seperti sebuah akuarium penuh dengan air, dimasukkan beberapa ikan di dalamnya. Jika kita tutup akuarium itu dengan kain hitam maka ikan di dalamnya tak akan terlihat, namun bukan berarti ikannya tak ada disana." jelas Naruto. Senyum tertarik semakin terlihat pada wajah seram Ibiki. Dia sangat tak menyangka mendapatkan sebuah berlian yang sudah dibentuk tinggal penghalusan maka ia akan menjadi permata yang sangat mahal. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan merekrut anak emas maka Ibiki pun menyetujui keinginan Hokagenya.  
"Bocah temui aku di markas divisi intelejen besok..." pesan Ibiki singkat. Ia pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Naruto pun menutup buku yang ia baca dan mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun ia dihentikan oleh Sasuke dengan mencengkeram kerahnya.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi chuunin lemah..." tanya Sasuke dengan nada keras dan tak percaya. Naruto tetap memandang datar Sasuke yang tengah emosi.  
DUUARRRR...!  
Pukulan keras mengenai perut Sasuke hingga membuatnya terpelanting menabrak tembok. Dengan pelan Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Sasuke. Matanya begitu dingin menatap iris onix milik Sasuke.  
"Ada tiga hal yang membuatmu tak pantas menjadi chuunin. Pertama kau labil, kau membiarkan emosi menguasai dirimu. Kedua kau bodoh, seluruh hal selalu kau lakukan tanpa pemikiran yang matang. Ketiga, karena kau sombong, kesombongan adalah kelemahan terbesar yang kau miliki." terang Naruto. Merasa tak terima dengan apa yang dilontarkan Naruto, Sasuke berusaha untuk membalasnya. Namun apa daya serangan barusan membuatnya sulit sekali untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dengan tanpa dosa Naruto mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.  
"Naruto, jangan berbuat kegaduhan di ruanganku..." tutur Minato yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Naruto pun berhenti tepat saat akan membuka pintu. Mata birunya melirik sedikit wajah mantan keluarganya.  
" Aku mengerti...Hokage-sama. Maafkan saya..." katanya tanpa memalingkan wajah. Namun sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya dengan kuat.  
"Begitu hinakah, kami di matamu Naruto? Setidaknya beri kami kesempatan yang lain." pinta Menma. Menepis dengan kasar tangan milik orang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Sesama mata biru shappire, saling menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Menma menatap penuh harap dan Naruto menatap datar tanpa emosi.  
"Entah mengapa aku sangat sakit hati dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku dulu. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga aku hampir lupa caranya tuk tersenyum. Aku merasa iri, dengan setiap canda dan tawa yang sering kalian lontarkan. Namun apa daya, aku hanya anak kecil dengan keterbatasan yang banyak, membuatku berpasrah dengan keadaan." jawab Naruto. Mata birunya mulai memunculkan emosi sedih yang sangat jelas. Pernyataan kecil Naruto membuat Menma dan Minato menundukkan kepalanya.  
BRRRAAAAKKKK!  
Pintu ruangan itu didobrak dengan kasar oleh seorang wanita berambut merah darah. Matanya sembab karena hampir seharian ini ia menangis. Ia berlari ingin memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Kurang sedikit lagi tangannya menyentuh Naruto, tubuh Naruto menjadi kobaran api. Tak ayal sang wanita jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai ruangan. Air matanya terus berlinang dari kedua iris violetnya.  
"Maafkan kaa-san Naruto... Kaa-san ingin memperbaiki segalanya. Kaa-san mohon kembalilah ke keluarga kita Naruto..." pinta wanita itu. Naruto menatap datar pada wanita di depannya.  
"Mudah sekali kau berkata seperti itu... Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Kushina-sama aku bukan anakmu. Aku adalah adik angkat Edward nii-san. Ingat itu baik-baik..." ancam Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan seluruh orang disana masih membeku. Mereka tak pernah melihat Naruto marah hingga seperti itu. Isakan terus keluar dari mulut wanita berambut merah. Melihat itu Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa kata ia meninggalkan tempat itu menyusul Naruto.

#WITH NARUTO

Kedua kakinya menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Ia seolah menghiraukan seluruh cacian dari para warga desa yang sangat keterlaluan. Tanpa terganggu dengan hinaan tersebut Naruto terus melangkahkan kaki kecilnya.  
STAB!STAB!STAB!STAB!  
Beberapa kunai menancap pada dinding kayu disebelah Naruto. Mata birunya menatap tajam seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan. Mata birunya bertemu mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal layaknya hewan buas yang menatapnya nyalang. Aura berwarna merah darah menyelimuti sosok itu. Dengan cepat sosok itu telah berada di depan Naruto, tangannya terkepal siap memukul perut Naruto dengan keras. Dengan refleks yang tinggi Naruto berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut. Tak mau tinggal diam Naruto, langsung menendang rusuk kanan orang itu dengan keras. Namun serangannya gagal saat orang tadi bersalto kebelakang. Saat di udara orang tadi masih sempat melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkis shuriken-shuriken tadi dengan kunai di kedua tangannya.  
TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!  
Suara dentingan antara kunai dan shuriken, menggema di sepanjang gang tersebut. Tak mau tinggal diam Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam paru-parunya.  
DRAGON BREATH Sebuah bola api dengan intensitas besar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Bola api dengan diameter lima meter itu menuju musuh Naruto. Orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi tak dapat menghidari bola api yang menuju ke arahnya.  
DUAAARRR!  
Ledakan kecil terjadi saat bola api itu mengenai orang misterius itu. Terlihat kondisi dari target bola api tadi sangat memperihatinkan, baju yang ia pakai telah hilang entah kemana menyisakan celana bawahannya saja. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka bakar yang sangat besar. Namun aura merah darah kembali menyelimuti tubuh orang misterius tadi. Luka bakar yang terdapat pada tubuhnya lama-kelamaan mulai pulih seperti sedia kala. Mata merahnya bersinar dalam gang sempit itu. CRING!CRING!CRING!  
Saat akan kembali menyerang Naruto, beberapa rantai chakra keluar dari dalam tanah. Rantai chakra tadi mengikat pergerakan orang misterius itu.  
ROAAAARRR...!  
Sosok itu meraung dengan buas, ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari rantai yang mengikatnya.  
SRINGGGG...  
Seorang pria dewasa muncul tepat dihadapan sosok tadi. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan kertas segel di kening sosok itu. Seluruh chakra berwarna merah darah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan mulai menghilang. Tubuhnya jatuh pingsan digendongan pria tadi. Sang pria menggendong tubuh bocah tadi dengan gaya bridal style. Mata birunya menatap wajah milik Naruto. Ia memandang serius bocah didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!?" bentak pria tadi. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mata birunya memancarkan kekecewaan yang sangat besar. Tangan kecilnya terkepal dengan erat. Muncul lagi seorang sosok wanita yang memandang khawatir bocah yang dalam gendongan pria tadi. Direksi matanya ia ubah untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Memandang tajam bocah yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu.  
"MENGAPA KAU MENYAKITI MENMA, NARUTO!?" bentak wanita itu. Mendengar itu Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes pada tanah yang ia pijak. Ingin sekali ia menyangkal bahwa ia yang melakukannya. Namun apa daya lidahnya kelu tuk berucap. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, Naruto kembali menatap mantan kedua orang tuanya. Pandangannya penuh emosi negatif. Air mata terus berlinangan di kedua matanya.  
"Ku kira kalian telah berubah, namun itu hanya dusta." katanya dengan nada sangat kecewa. Membalikkan badan ia berjalan menjauhi mantan keluarganya.  
"Aku tak pernah bertindak tanpa ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya membela diri, aku tak ingin mati begitu saja. Ingat Namikaze, kalian telah memberikan harapan palsu padaku. Maka dari sekarang dan selamanya aku, Naruto tak kan pernah mau melihat wajah kalian bertiga..." kata Naruto lantang sambil berjalan menjauh. Mata kedua orang dewasa tadi hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Sang wanita mengejar kepergian Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Tinggal beberapa meter dari Naruto, muncul sebuah tembok api yang membatasi antara Naruto dan wanita itu. Sang wanita hanya menangis,memanggil nama Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.

Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

Sebelumnya:

"Ku kira kalian telah berubah, namun itu hanya dusta." katanya dengan nada sangat kecewa. Membalikkan badan ia berjalan menjauhi mantan keluarganya.

"Aku tak pernah bertindak tanpa ada yang menggangguku. Aku hanya membela diri, aku tak ingin mati begitu saja. Ingat Namikaze, kalian telah memberikan harapan palsu padaku. Maka dari sekarang dan selamanya aku, Naruto tak kan pernah mau melihat wajah kalian bertiga..." kata Naruto lantang sambil berjalan menjauh. Mata kedua orang dewasa tadi hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Sang wanita mengejar kepergian Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. Tinggal beberapa meter dari Naruto, muncul sebuah tembok api yang membatasi antara Naruto dan wanita itu. Sang wanita hanya menangis,memanggil nama Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!

Seorang bocah berambut merah api tengah berjalan ditengah hutan. Mata birunya begitu hampa melihat jalan setapak dihadapannya.

Hal itu tak luput dari seseorang bertopeng yang tengah mengawasinya dari tadi. Senyum kemenangan terukir dengan jelas di wajahnya yang tertutup topeng loli oranye. Mata merah darahnya memancarkan kepuasan melihat kondisi psikis milik bocah itu. Seluruh rencana yang tak sengaja ia buat, ternyata sukses besar.

#FLASHBACK

Sebuah sosok yang sungguh aneh muncul di sebuah gang desa Konoha. Sosok itu memiliki tubuh berwarna hitam di satu sisi dan putih untuk sisi yang lain. Tak lama sosok aneh itu muncul, sosok lain muncul dari pusaran angin. Sosok satu ini tak kalah aneh, dengan topeng loli oranye yang hanya memiliki satu lubang yang memperlihatkan mata merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar dengan pelan.

"Dia ada di depan sana." si belang menunjukkan seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna merah api. Mata merahnya menatap tertarik pada bocah itu, seolah dia menemukan sebuah berlian yang sangat berharga. Kedua makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu mulai mendekati si bocah. Namun niat mereka harus diurungkan, saat merasakan sebuah bahaya, dengan cepat melesat ke arah bocah target mereka. Mereka langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon. Sebuah ide jahat terlintas pada fikiran pemuda bertopeng. Dengan cepat ia langsung merangkai segel tangan yang cukup banyak.

ULTIMATE BARRIER

Menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah. Sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata muncul mengelilingi daerah sekitar bocah itu agar tak dapat dideteksi oleh orang lain. Dapat dilihat, terdapat pertarungan yang terjadi dalam pelindung yang dibuat oleh pemuda bertopeng. Pertarungan di dalam sana begitu sengit. Mata merahnya menatap sesosok orang lain yang sangat familiar baginya. Segera ia langsung menghilangkan pelindung di tempat pertarungan itu. Dirinya benar-benar bahagia saat melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya. Seringai iblis terpampang dengan jelas di balik topengnya. Si sosok bertopeng langsung menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

#FLASHBACK END

"Zetsu, dengan begini kita mudah untuk merekrut dia." kata si pemuda bertopeng. Zetsu pun hanya mengangguk paham. Dengan cepat mereka langsung menghampiri bocah itu. Bukan ucapan yang mereka dapat, melainkan sebuah bola api melesat ke arah mereka berdua. Terpaksa mereka harus menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat. Saat mereka di udara serangan lain menyerang mereka. Puluhan shuriken melesat ke arah mereka berdua. Mata mereka berdua membulat melihat serangan itu, langsung saja mereka harus menggunakan shunshin no jutsu. Mereka muncul di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Namun mereka tak bisa bernafas dengan lega saat merasakan adanya sebuah bahaya. Sebuah fumashuriken hendak membelah menjadi dua tubuh mereka masing-masing. Si pemuda bertopeng langsung melompat menghidari serangan itu, sedangkan Zetsu malah menghilang kedalam kayu pohon. Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan berlapis besi hendak menghantam dirinya. Melihat tak ada jalan lain, maka ia pun membuat tubuhnya menjadi tembus. Tak ayal pukulan itu melesat ke tanah dengan cepat.

BUUMM!

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat pukulan itu menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sebuah kawah terbentuk karena pukulan itu. Di tengah kawah itu seorang bocah bermata biru, menatap tajam sosok yang tidak terkena pukulannya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya si bocah dingin. Bukannya takut, malah si pemuda bertopeng malah terlihat tenang. Bocah itu merasakan kekuatan yang mengerikan dari orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Jika dilihat dari luar mereka begitu tenang, namun pikiran mereka tengah bergelut dengan hebat. Di satu sisi bocah itu tengah memikirkan cara mengalahkan pemuda di depannya, sedangkan si pemuda malah memikirkan cara untuk membujuk bocah di depannya. Jarak antara mereka berdua mulai menipis, keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Mata biru dan merah saling menatap dengan sangat serius.

"Aku hanya orang yang mencari perdamaian..." kata si pemuda seadanya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, si bocah itu benar-benar tak mengerti arah jalan pikiran pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan bercanda, tak ada perdamaian di dunia ini." balas si bocah sakartis. Senyum aneh terpampang pada wajah di balik tubuhnya.

"Ya aku pun berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ada satu cara untuk membuat perdamaian." kata pemuda bertopeng. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala si bocah.

"Manusia memiliki perasaan, perilaku, dan keinginan yang berbeda. Itu membuat perbedaan pendapat yang dapat memicu perang. Asal kau tahu meskipun ada caranya, tapi aku tak percaya pada perdamaian." kata si bocah dengan nada datar. Mata birunya menunjukkan keseriusan yang sangat tinggi. Si pemuda semakin memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua. Si bocah sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung khas miliknya. Kedua tangan dan kaki si bocah telah berkobar api yang cukup besar. Si bocah meluncur dengan cepat ke arah orang bertopeng. Sebuah pukulan keras berlapis api, dihantamkan ke arah wajah si pemuda. Melihat hal itu si pemuda nampak memasang gestur tubuh yang santai.

DUUARRR...!

Ledakan terjadi saat pukulan si bocah mengenai tanah. Sebuah kawah berdiameter 1 meter adalah hasil dari pukulan itu. Yang aneh dari situ ialah, pukulan yang dilayangkan si bocah menembus tubuh si pemuda. Merasa serangannya gagal si bocah langsung bersalto kebelakang beberapa meter. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya, bagaimana seorang manusia dapat ditembus layaknya hantu. Pikirannya tengah bergelut dengan hebat, untuk menemukan cara agar dapat setidaknya melukai orang di depannya. Dia telah menggunakan segala kekuatan serang secara fisik yang ia miliki. Pikirannya menuju pada satu hal bahwa ia tengah terkena genjutsu. Angin menjadi bertiup lebih kencang di sekitar tempat pertarungan itu. Tatapan mata dari si bocah menjadi lebih tajam layaknya elang. Aura yang dimiliki oleh si bocah seakan-akan memaksa yang berada disekitarnya untuk tunduk. Hal itu dirasakan si pemuda, yang tengah merasa bahwa ia tengah dibebani batu yang sangat besar dan berat. Aura yang mengintimidasi tadi, perlahan mulai menghilang dari sana. Si bocah jatuh terduduk setelah mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalan miliknya. Nafasnya begitu memburu, yang membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan. Mata setengah terpejam miliknya menatap tajam lelaki di depannya.

"Itu percuma, meski kau menggunakan itu untuk memecahkan genjutsu, tapi kita saat ini masih dalam dunia nyata." jelas si pemuda. Mata merahnya berputar dengan pelan menatap si bocah.

"Aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi anggota akatsuki." tuturnya. Mata biru bak samudra milik si bocah menatap penuh tanya pada ajakan si pemuda.

"maaf saja aku tak tertarik menjadi anggota kelompokmu..." jawab si bocah seadanya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, dia berusaha berdiri meskipun tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Menggunakan CONQUEROR HAKI membuat tubuh kecilnya menjadi lemah tak berdaya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi jika kau ingin bergabung maka panggilah namaku. Tobi, itulah namaku." katanya. Pemuda yang bernama Tobi itu perlahan mulai terhisap dalam pusaran angin. Mata samudra milik si bocah terus menatap datar tempat Tobi menghilang. Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya si bocah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Meskipun dengan langkah gontai dia terus memaksa untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang ia sebut rumah.

#SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya, si bocah terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah ranjang berukuran minimalis menjadi tempatnya tidur semalam. Gubuk reot menjadi tempatnya berlindung dari dinginnya udara malam hari. Mata sayu khas orang yang baru bangun tidur terlihat dengan jelas. Keluar dari gubuk reotnya, si bocah mulai berjalan menuju sungai yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Ia bermaksud ingin mandi di tepi sungai itu.

15 menit kemudian si bocah telah siap dengan pakaian khas miliknya. Wajah yang semula kusam, menjadi terlihat lebih segar. Merasa sudah cukup ia pun berlari menjauhi hutan yang lebat itu.

#HOSPITAL

Di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit Konoha, kini tengah terbaring seseorang bocah laki-laki tertidur dengan pulas. Dua orang dewasa dengan penuh kekhawatiran menunggu anaknya bangun dari tidurnya. Nampak raut kesedihan diantara raut kekhawatiran yang berada di wajah mereka berdua.

"Minato kenapa mereka berdua bisa bertarung?" tanya pada lelaki dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan bocah yang tengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata birunya mencoba menatap iris violet milik istrinya tersebut.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Hanya Naruto yang dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu. Karena Menma saat itu dalam kondisi lepas kendali." kata Minato seadanya.

"Tapi Minato Naruto sangat membenci kita. Bahkan seluruh orang di desa ini tak mengenal Naruto dengan baik." balas istrinya dengan nada putus asa.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Sebelum Minato akan membuka mulut, perbincangannya harus terpotong karena ada yang sedang mengetok pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk" suruh Minato dengan halus. Kini terlihat seorang pemuda bermasker dan kedua muridnya yang berbeda gender.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama. Saya Sasuke dan Sakura hendak menjenguk Menma." kata si pemuda seraya memberikan eye smile. Minato dan Kushina pun hanya mengangguk paham. Mereka memberi jalan untuk tiga orang tadi menjenguk Menma.

"Bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini?"tanya pemuda bermasker. Minato hanya mendesah dengan panjang mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah Kakashi. Tapi Menma bertarung dengan Naruto dan membuat Menma seperti ini." jawabnya

"Jika menurut asumsiku dapat dipastikan bahwa yan bersalah dalam kasus ini adalah Menma." balas Kakashi. Semua orang disana bertanya-tanya mengapa Kakashi menyalahkan Menma.

"Apa maksud sensei? Si brengsek itu telah berbuat seperti ini." kata si emo. Mata onix bertemu satu sama lain.

"Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang tak ingin mencari perkara. Tapi ia sangat senang menjadi pemecah perkara." kata Kakashi santai.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kushina.

"Yah itu karena aku sering meminta solusi dalam setiap masalah yang cukup pelik. Itulah mengapa aku sedikit mengenalnya." jawabnya. Semua orang semakin bingung dengan Kakashi, bagaimana mungkin salah satu jounin elit meminta solusi dari Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda sensei." sekarang giliran si pinky buka seluruh pandangan tertuju pada gadis muda yang berada disitu, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena direksi pandangan mereka meminta penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Bisa dibilang Naruto telah dewasa sebelum waktunya, atau mungkin ia adalah orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak." jelas Kakashi. Mereka makin penasaran dengan diri Naruto yang terkesan penuh misteri.

"Bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu, tapi hampir para jounin elit pernah berurusan dengan Naruto. Bahkan Nara Shikaku hampir setiap hari menemui Naruto untuk membantunya menyusun strategi perang." imbuh Kakashi. Seluruh orang disana merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi. Mereka mengetahui Naruto adalah bocah yang dapat dikatakan jenius tapi untuk menjadi seorang konsultan para jounin, ini adalah sebuah berita baru bagi mereka. Di hati Kushina dan Minato merasakan kebanggaan dan penyesalan secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kau dapat membujuk Naruto untuk mau menemui kami, Kakashi?" pinta Kushina. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia mengetahui bahwa permintaan yang diajukan Kushina sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi.

"Akan aku coba sebisaku."kata Kakashi. Kakashi pun mulai pergi dari sana menggunakan shunshin.

"Semoga kau berhasil Kakashi" harap Kushina. 2 murid Kakashi yang lain pun turut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#DIVISI INTELEGENT

Seorang bocah berambut merah api kini terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu dengan sebuah buku yang selalu ia baca. Matanya sama sekali tak ingin beralih dari buku yang ia baca.

"Kau datang juga bocah."sebuah suara dari seorang lelaki dewasa mengganggu kegiatan membaca si bocah.

"Ya karena kau yang memintaku kesini. Selain itu ada hal yang lebih penting." balas si bocah yang menatap serius mata hitam yang begitu tajam. Senyum tertarik terpampang dengan jelas pada wajah yang dapat dikatakan begitu menyeramkan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan bocah di depannya, hampir setiap waktu dia memiliki informasi yang terbaru dan sangat penting bagi desanya.

"Ikut aku sekarang bocah. Kita bicarakan di ruanganku." kata lelaki dewasa itu. Akhirnya si bocah mengekori pria tadi menuju ruangannya.

#IBIKI OFFICE

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar terdapat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. Ia tengah mencari dokumen yang begitu penting di lemari penyimpanan. Raut kebingungan terpancar pada wajahnya.

CKLEK..!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang yan berbeda usia. Mereka berdua merasa heran melihat seseorang yang tengah bingung mencari sesuatu di lemari dokumen.

"Inoichi, kau mencari apa?" tanya orang yang membuka pintu.

"Dokumen tentang Akatsuki, Ibiki." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul saat melihat salah satu dari anggota divisi introgasi. Meskipun Ibiki adalah seorang ketua divisi intelejen tapi dia juga merangkap sebagai anggota dari divisi introgasi.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Ibiki. Inoichi hanya menghela nafasnya dengan panjang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Ibiki. Mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan aktivitas pencariannya sejenak. Saat dia melihat Ibiki, matanya terfokus pada seorang bocah yang berada di belakang Ibiki. Bocah yang merasa diperhatikan itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu tenang.

"Sebelumnya, siapa bocah di belakangmu?" tanya Inoichi. Ibiki mendengar hal itu malah menjukkan senyum yang aneh.

"Dia adalah calon anggota divisi intelejen." kata Ibiki. Mendengar hal itu lantas membuat Inoichi merasa tekejut bukan main, karena

ada bocah seumuran dengan anaknya menjadi anggota divisi intelejen.

"Jangan bercanda Ibiki, mana mungkin umur sebelia ini akan menjadi anggotamu?" balas Inoichi.

"Maaf lancang, tapi seseorang tidak dinilai dari seberapa tua dia tapi dari tingkat kualitas yang dimiliki orang tersebut." kali ini si bocah yang angkat bicara, karena ia merasa tak terima saat diremehkan tentang kemampuan intelejensinya. Si bocah perlahan mulai mendekati Inoichi yang menatap dirinya dengan serius.

"Anda mencari tentang Akatsuki bukan?" tanya si bocah. Inoichi hanya diam tak merespon apa yang dikatakan anak itu. Bocah itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya. Ibiki dan Inoichi menatap dengan intens buku yang dipegang bocah itu.

"Buku apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Ibiki penasaran. Naruto hanya diam tak membalas, namun buku yang ia pegang dilemparkan ke arah Ibiki. Dengan sigapnya, Ibiki menangkap buku milik Naruto. Ia membaca halaman demi halaman buku itu, matanya terus menatap serius setiap tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Apakah ini benar?" tanya Ibiki tak percaya. Mata hitam milik Ibiki menatap serius manik shappire milik Naruto.

"Aku bisa menjaminnya, tapi isi dari buku itu masih kurang lengkap." tutur Naruto. Kali ini mata birunya menatap dengan sangat serius Ibiki.

"Aku hanya mencantumkan 3 dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki, informasinya pun masih belum cukup untuk mengantisipasi gerakan dari Akatsuki. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tujuan mereka adalah BIJUU." jelas Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata bijuu. Hal itu membuat Ibiki bingung karena informasi ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi acuan.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya juga."kata Inoichi. Tanpa menunggu waktu buku kecil itu dilemparkan oleh Ibiki. Mata Inoichi meneliti setiap informasi yang tertera di dalamnya. Matanya seketika membulat, tanpa jeda ia menatap takjub bocah belia di itu mampu membuat sebuah acuan yang sangat vital bagi desanya.

"Bukankah aku tak salah orang, Inoichi?" tanya Ibiki dengan nada yang aneh. Mau tak mau Inoichi pun harus menyetujui Naruto masuk di dalam divisi intelejen.

"Sekarang bocah. Selamat datang di divisi Intelejen Naruto."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar bahwa dia dapat masuk divisi yang sangat sesuai dengan kemampuan miliknya.

"Terima kasih Ibiki-san. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Hal itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku ingin menyelidiki masalah tentang Nami no Kuni." imbuhnya. Sekarang muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam benak Ibiki dan Inoichi. Mengapa Naruto meminta menyelidiki sebuah desa yang cukup kecil.

"Mengapa kau memintanya?" tanya Inoichi. Sebuah seringai misterius terpampang dengan jelas di wajah yang dikatakan cukup imut.

"Itu akan membantu kita dalam membumi hanguskan Akatsuki." kata Naruto dengan yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para reader yang sudah sudi untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Yah saya tak pernah membalas review karena saya tak tahu mau menjawab bagaimana. Selain itu menulis fic ini hanya sebagai pengisi waktu luang saya sebagai murid STM. Dan untuk kekeliruan ataupun kesalahan yang saya sengaja saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan bagi yang ingin membaca...

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.  
Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

Sebelumnya:

"Sekarang bocah. Selamat datang di divisi Intelejen Naruto." Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar bahwa dia dapat masuk divisi yang sangat sesuai dengan kemampuan miliknya.  
"Terima kasih Ibiki-san. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Hal itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.  
"Aku ingin menyelidiki masalah tentang Nami no Kuni." imbuhnya. Sekarang muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam benak Ibiki dan Inoichi. Mengapa Naruto meminta menyelidiki sebuah desa yang cukup kecil. "Mengapa kau memintanya?" tanya Inoichi. Sebuah seringai misterius terpampang dengan jelas di wajah yang dikatakan cukup imut.  
"Itu akan membantu kita dalam membumi hanguskan Akatsuki." kata Naruto dengan yakin.

Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!

Matahari yang mulai menyembul, menandakan berakhirnya malam yang kelam. Hari cerah memberikan semangat tambahan pada masyarakat desa itu. Di sebuah kawasan hutan tengah berdiri seorang bocah berambut merah api, tengah mempersiapkan tas punggungnya. Matanya menilik satu persatu, barang yang akan ia bawa. Merasa sudah semua apa yang ia butuhkan, ia pun terbang layaknya sebuah pesawat jet.

#At Hokage place

Sang pemimpin desa Konoha, tengah duduk sembari menatap sebuah kertas. Kertas tersebut berisi tentang misi pengawalan seorang tukang kayu menuju Nami no Kuni. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah salah satu anaknya yang menjabat sebagai anggota divisi intelegensi, meminta untuk bergabung dalam misi rank-C. Padahal tidak biasanya "dia" mau berurusan dengan keluarga sang Hokage.

CKLLEKK...!

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang tengah ia pegang, ke arah pintu terbuka. Di sana telah berdiri beberapa orang yang cukup familiar untuknya.  
"Lapor, tim 7 siap menjalankan misi.." kata jounin pembimbing tim 7 dengan sopan a.k.a Kakashi.  
"Tou-san, beri kami misi rank yang tinggi." kata seorang bocah berambut kuning a.k.a Menma. Belum sempat untuk membuka mulutnya lagi, sebuah kaki menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Ekspresi kesakitan nampak jelas pada wajah Menma. Sang pelaku hanya memberikan senyuman yang manis namun bagi Menma, ia seolah menatap shinigami. Menma pun hanya diam tak berani berkata. Si gadis pinky a.k.a Sakura hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah. "baiklah kalian akan menjalankan misi rank-C, yaitu mengawal seseorang sampai Nami no Kuni. Masuklah, Tazuna-san..."  
Dari balik pintu seorang lelaki tua dengan sebuah botol sake di tangannya.  
"Apa mereka yang akan menga-" kata Tazuna harus terpotong saat kembaran Menma a.k.a Naruto datang dengan wajahnya yang begitu datar. Matanya tak lepas dari buku kecil yang akan ia bawa.  
"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi klien kami..." katanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku di tangannya. Tazuna cukup kesal saat mendengar ada yang memotong perkataannya. Belum ada jawaban, Naruto telah pergi dari sana dengan santai.  
"Jaga kelakuanmu, di depan klien Naruto...!" tegur Minato santai. Mata birunya melirik sekejap wajah sang hokage.  
"Aku menghormati klien yang juga menghormati ninja yang ia bayar."sahut Naruto sembari berlalu meninggalkan segudang pertanyaan di benak orang yang masih berada disana.  
"Baiklah tim 7, kita berkumpul di gerbang Konoha 15 menit lagi." kata Kakashi.

#Time skip 15 menit kemudian

Di depan gerbang Konoha tengah berdiri beberapa orang disana. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan kawasan desa Konoha. Kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan mereka, Naruto melihat hal yang sangat ganjalan.  
'Ini aneh, padahal hari ini terang benderang, tapi ada genangan air disini. Jangan-jangan...' Seketika muncul dua orang yang keluar dari genangan air itu. Kedua orang itu berhasil membelah tubuh Kakashi menjadi 2 bagian.  
"Satu tumbang. Sekarang tinggal bocah-bocah lemah." kata orang itu. Mereka berdua melesat sembari mengacungkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Jarak mereka terpangkas dengan cepat. Mata dari mereka berdua membulat dengan sempurna saat senjata mereka dapat ditahan dengan seorang bocah. Kedua tangan bocah menjadi berwarna hitam mengkilat dan terlihat menjadi seperti sekeras besi.  
"Seginikah kemampuan kalian..." pernyataan sinis keluar dari mulut bocah itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto segera mencengkeram kedua tangan milik mereka dengan kuat dengan. Tubuh Naruto mulai terbakar oleh api yang cukup besar. Api itu semakin membesar dan membakar kedua ninja yang menyerang mereka.  
ARRRGGHH...!  
Jeritan pilu terdengar dengan jelas disana. Api itu semakin membesar hingga mencapai ketinggian 5 meter.  
BUUGGGHHH...  
Kedua ninja tadi telah menjadi seonggok jasad yang hangus terbakar. Mata Naruto menatap datar kedua jasad tadi. "K-kau membunuh mereka..." kata Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Bagi kunoichi muda ini, baru pertama kali ia melihat pembunuhan di depan matanya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dengan hebat, akhirnya tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk. Kedua rekannya yang lain menatap Naruto dengan terkejut, pasalnya meskipun Naruto adalah pribadi yang dingin tapi mereka tak menyangka bahwa Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah saat membunuh orang lain.  
"Inilah kenyataan seorang ninja, kematian adalah harga mati." kata Naruto dengan sangat dingin. POFFFTTT...!  
Kakashi yang dikira telah mati, kini muncul dari kepulan asap itu. Matanya menatap bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.  
"Mereka berdua adalah ninja, padahal ini misi rank-C yang seharusnya, hanya bandit..."tanya Kakashi penuh selidik. Kegugupan melanda Tazuna sekarang dirinya begitu gelisah.  
"Kakashi-sensei, bawalah mereka pulang sekarang. Aku akan menjalankan misi ini sendiri." kata Naruto datar. Menma yang mendengar itu naik pitam. Dengan cepat Menma mencengkeram erat kerah baju Naruto.  
"Aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi jangan kau berlagak sebagai bos disini." Kedua mata biru itu saling menatap.  
"Dengar Namikaze, Aku tak butuh orang seperti kalian, yang masih seperti anak manja. Itu hanya akan membebani misi yang akan aku jalani. Selain itu aku diperintahkan secara khusus oleh divisi intelegensi untuk membantu Tazuna-san." jelas Naruto. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan berkata apa pun Naruto mulai berjalan dari sana dengan diam, tak lupa ia mengajak Tazuna untuk mengikutinya.  
"Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Lebih baik kita kembali ke desa dulu." jelas Kakashi. Mereka ber empat mulai berlari kembali Konoha.

#Hokage office

BRAAAKKK...!  
Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dengan keras di ruang hokage. Tangan sang kage meremas kertas yang ia pegang. Matanya menatap tajam 2 orang yang ada di depannya.  
"Apa maksudnya ini..?" tanya sang kage dengan penuh penekanan. "Ini adalah misi yang diajukan oleh Naruto sendiri. Selain itu menurutnya ini adalah terobosan untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki." kata orang dengan luka melintang di wajahnya a.k.a Ibiki. Sang Hokage masih sangat bingung mengenai apa yang ada dipikiran salah satu anaknya.  
"Huft... kenapa aku sampai tak tahu, jika ada Akatsuki yang pernah memasuki desa ini." Tangan sang kage hanya dapat memijat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu lelah.  
"Dapat dikatakan, ini seperti kejadian penyerangan kyuubi dulu. Menurut Naruto, orang ini adalah orang yang sama pada penyerangan itu." kata Ibiki.  
"Cih... sepertinya aku harus mengirim bantuan." sahut Minato.  
CKLEEK...!  
Empat orang ninja yang amat familiar memasuki ruangan. Mata sang Hokage menatap penuh selidik ke empatnya. "Maaf Hokage-sama, tim 7 membatalkan misi rank-C yang berubah menjadi misi rank-A ke atas." lapor Kakashi. Minato kembali memijit keningnya, prediksi dari anak sulungnya sangat tepat. "Neko, panggil tim Guy sekarang" panggil Minato. Muncul seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing. dia menunduk hormat pada sang kage.  
"Tim 7 Kakashi dan Guy, bantu Naruto menjalankan misi ke Nami no Kuni." titah sang kage. Mereka mengangguk paham apa yang diperintahkan Minato. Mereka semua mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.  
"Seharusnya anda tak perlu memberi Naruto bantuan. Saya yakin Naruto pasti sanggup menyelesaikan ini semua." kata Ibiki. "Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku tak ingin Naruto terluka."

#Naruto side

Naruto dan Tazuna kini telah berada diseberang sungai. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan dalam diam. Mereka seolah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Apakah masih jauh Tazuna-san?" tanya Naruto datar. Mata birunya terus menatap lurus ke depan.  
" Mungkin sekitar 2 km lagi kita akan sampai." jawab Tazuna. Terdapat kegugupan yang sangat jelas di tiap katanya. Matanya sesekali melirik bocah yang berjalan disampingnya. Belum sepat ia ingin bertanya, sebuah pedang besar meluncur ke arahnya. Naruto seketika menggunakan tangannya yang sudah mengeras seperti besi sebagai tameng.

Tink...!Jleb...!  
Pedang besar itu menancap di tanah beberapa meter di depan Naruto dan Tazuna. Naruto yang berhasil menangkis pedang itu harus merelakan dirinya terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.  
"Hebat juga kau bocah, berhasil menghindarinya. Serahkan saja orang tua itu dan akan ku biarkan kau hidup." Kata seorang pemuda dengan kain yang melilit hampir seluruh wajahnya. Orang itu berdiri dengan angkuh sambil di atas pedang yang masih tertancap di tanah. "Missing-nin Kirigakure Zabuza, pemegang pedang kubikiriboco( maaf kalo salah), Baiklah jika begitu akan kuserahkan dia padamu." kata Naruto dengan datar. Tazuna yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Zabuza mulai melangkah menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenang. Jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis melihatnya. Menggeser sedikit kakinya, sebuah percikan api merambat dari kaki Naruto menuju tempat Zabuza berdiri. Ternyata di dekat kaki Zabuza terdapat beberapa kaleng minuman yang ternyata berisi bubuk mesiu.

DUAARR...!

Ledakan cukup besar tepat mengenai Zabuza, tak ayal tubuh Zabuza harus terpental cukup jauh. Hampir disekujur tubuhnya mengalami luka bakar yang sangat parah.  
"Cih sial kau licik sekali bocah..." kata Zabuza yang kesulitan untuk berdiri. Pedang yang ia bawa tergeletak di tempat ledakan tadi. Naruto mulai mendekati Zabuza dengan pedang milik Zabuza yang tengah ia seret. "Di dunia ninja yang berlaku hanya ada hukum rimba, tak ada yang lain." kata Naruto dengan dingin. Zabuza menatap tajam bocah yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Naruto berdiri di samping tubuh Zabuza yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya. Beberapa senbon terselip diantara jari-jarinya. Dengan sekali lemparan semua senbon itu tepat mengenai titik ditubuhnya, yang membuat Zabuza tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk bergerak, untuk berbicara saja sudah tak bisa. Naruto menyeret pedang beserta pemiliknya dengan santai.  
"Tazuna-san, ayo kita ke tempat tinggalmu..." ajak Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tazuna segera menyusul Naruto yang berada di depannya. Baru beberapa meter mereka beranjak muncul seseorang dengan topeng hunter-nin berlambang Kirigakure.  
"Maaf ninja-san, saya ingin mengambil tubuh Zabuza yang anda bawa..." pinta sang hunter-nin.  
"Maaf aku tak berniat menyerahkannya padamu, ada yang harus ku lakukan dengannya." kata Naruto datar. Mata birunya yang tajam menatap orang di depannya.  
"Jika menginginkannya, ikuti aku ke rumah Tazuna-san. Aku akan memberikanmu ayahmu dan hadiah yang menarik Haku-san." imbuh Naruto. Sang hunter-nin hanya melebarkan matanya saat identitasnya terbongkar.  
"Bagaimana kau tau..?" tanya Haku penasaran. Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah datar Naruto.  
"Ikuti aku kalau kau menginginkan jawaban." kata Naruto yang terus berjalan yang diikuti Tazuna dibelakangnya. Mau tak mau Haku pun harus mengikuti Naruto, karena rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi.

#SKIP TIME

Naruto, Haku, Tazuna dan Zabuza yang diseret oleh Naruto sampai di kediaman Tazuna. Kini Naruto, Haku(tanpa topeng) dan Tazuna sedang duduk dengan ekspresi serius dari masing-masing. Sedangkan Zabuza tengah berada di salah satu kamar milik Tazuna.  
"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan satu-persatu. Pertama aku adalah chuunin Konoha, yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Tazuna-san, selain itu..." Naruto yang pertama kali buka suara mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantong ninjanya. "Ini adalah rincian dari misi yang ku dapat dari Konoha." Mata milik Tazuna dan Haku meneliti larik demi larik tulisan di gulungan itu. Mata mereka seketika membola melihat rincian misi bocah berambut merah api di depannya.  
"Kenapa kau memberitahukan misimu Naruto-san." tanya Haku. Seringaian tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto.  
"Entahlah, hanya iseng." kata Naruto begitu enteng. Nampak Haku maupun Tazuna sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto yang dapat dikatakan sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.  
" Yang jelas ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kalian dan misi yang tercantum di gulungan itu." kata Naruto dengan senyum yang begitu misterius. TOK!TOK!TOK!  
Pintu kediaman dari Tazuna diketuk oleh seseorang. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.  
"Sebentar, akan kulihat siapa?" Tazuna angkat bicara. Ia pun mulai membuka pintu, terlihat Tazuna berbicara dengan tamunya. Tazuna pun mempersilahkan masuk tamunya. Mata Naruto menatap penuh selidik beberapa orang yang ia kenal sebagai sesama ninja dari Konoha.  
"Kakashi-sensei dan Guy-sensei, mengapa tim Guy dan tim Kakashi kemari?" Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Naruto. Dia bingung mengapa ada bantuan juga.  
"Kami diperintahkan oleh Hokage-sama untuk membantumu..." jelas Kakashi.  
"Jika hanya kalian berdua aku mengerti, tapi para mengapa para amatir disini juga..." jawab Naruto kelewat santai. Mendengar itu seluruh anggota tim Kakashi maupun Guy merasa tersinggung.  
"Apa kau bilang BRENGSEK! Aku ini seorang Uchiha klan terkuat di dunia." kata Sasuke yang begitu arogan. Tak ada respon berarti dari Naruto, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.  
"Dengar Uchiha, ada sebuah fakta bahwa Uchiha itu bukanlah klan terkuat melainkan klan Otsusuki adalah klan terkuat di dunia. Namun eksistensinya telah menghilang karena klan itu terpecah menjadi klan Uchiha dan Senju." jelas Naruto. Mereka begitu terkejut mendengar bahwa ada klan yang melebihi dan awal dari klan Uchiha.  
"A-apa maksudmu, itu semua hanyalah bohong..." sangkal Sasuke.  
"Ini adalah sebuah sejarah asli dari nenek moyangmu, selain itu terdapat kutukan yang akan terus menaungi klan Uchiha. Dan untuk kutukan itu biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya."jawab Naruto. Mereka kembali tercengang, Naruto memiliki informasi, yang bahkan Konoha tak memiliki arsipnya.  
"Begini saja kalian genin tim Guy dan Kakashi lawanlah aku, jika kalian menang maka ku biarkan kalian ikut andil misi ini, tapi jika kalian kalah maka kembalilah ke Konoha." tantang Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah Tazuna. Merasa diremehkan mereka bergegas mengejar Naruto. "Sepertinya ini akan menarik bukan, Kakashi?" tanya Guy "Ya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana mereka mengalahkan Naruto.

#tengah hutan

Naruto terus berdiri dengan santai meskipun dia akan melawan 6 orang genin terbaik Konoha.  
"Kalian sudah siap... Mulai!" titah Naruto. Mereka berenam sudah bersembunyi ke penjuru hutan. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat mereka semua dapat bersembunyi dengan baik. Akan melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto harus menghindari puluhan senjata yang mengarah padanya. Belum sempat bernafas lega, Lee sudah berada di sampingnya dengan kaki yang siap menghantam wajahnya. Tak mau kalah Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tendangan Lee, melihat ada kesempatan Naruto hendak men-tackle kaki Lee. Sebagai seorang ahli taijutsu Lee dengan mudah menghindari serangan Naruto dengan melompat ke atas. Naruto yang berniat menyerang Lee harus terhenti saat Sakura yang berada tak jauh darinya melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak ke arahnya. Tak mau mati muda, Naruto melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan itu. Namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena beberapa tali baja melilit tubuhnya. Pelaku a.k.a. Sasuke dengan cepat merangkai beberapa handseal.  
FIRE REALEASE: FIRE BALL Api keluar dari mulut Sasuke merambat melalui kawat menuju Naruto dengan sangat cepat.  
DUAARRR...!  
Ledakan cukup besar dengan telak mengenai Naruto. Asap yang cukup pekat membumbung tinggi di tempat Naruto. Yang cukup mengejutkan, Naruto keluar dari tempat yang terbakar tanpa ada luka sedikit pun.  
"Bagaimana mungkin..." Mereka yang melihat Naruto dapat selamat tanpa cidera sedikit pun hanya dapat terkejut. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali diam, tanpa berniat melakukan apa pun. Melihat Naruto yang memilih diam, Neji langsung mencoba menyerang Naruto.  
JYUUKEN Tangan Neji yang telah terselimuti chakra menghantam perut Naruto dengan keras. Tak ayal Naruto harus rela tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter. Lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan saat Naruto berdiri dengan tegak tanpa ekspresi kesakitan sedikit pun. Belum sempat Naruto bergerak Menma telah siap menghantam tubuh Naruto dengan rasengan yang cukup besar.  
"Rasakan ini Naruto!" Bukannya mengenai Naruto, malah serangan itu menembus tubuh Naruto yang telah menjadi api. Kejadian ini layaknya de javu bagi Menma.  
DUAARRR...!  
Serangan ber-rank A itu sukses menghantam tanah dengan keras. Sebuah kawah dengan diameter 3 meter adalah hasil dari jutsu Menma. Tak mau Naruto memiliki kesempatan menyerang, Menma lebih memilih berkumpul dengan anggota yang lain. Ke-enam bocah itu menatap Naruto yang sedang melangkah ke arah mereka dengan serius. Tanpa perduli ekspresi musuh di depannya, Naruto terus mendekati ke-enamnya tanpa takut.  
"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kerja sama kalian, tapi mungkin cukup sampai disini saja." kata Naruto. Ekspresinya begitu dingin, mata birunya menjadi begitu tajam. Apalagi api yang tak terlalu besar terus menyelimuti tubuhnya. Memejamkan sejenak matanya, Seketika Naruto mengeluarkan Haki raja miliknya. Mau tak mau tim Guy dan Kakashi harus jatuh berlutut bahkan ada yang pingsan seperti Tenten dan Sakura.  
"Tunduklah di bawahku, jatuh dan menyerahlah." kata yang penuh dengan intimidasi itu membuat Neji, Lee, Sasuke dan Menma bergetar dengan hebat. Entah kenapa Aura milik Naruto layaknya seekor elang yang mengincar mangsanya. Entah berapa kali mereka ber-empat harus mati-matian menjaga agar kesadaran tetap pada tubuh mereka. Suasana yang mereka rasakan begitu berat, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Naruto yang semakin mendekati mereka, membuat mereka semakin tak sanggup menahan tekanan mental yang begitu dahsyat. Kesadaran mereka telah mencapai batasnya masing-masing, dan ketika Naruto tepat di depan mereka, hanya gelap yang mereka lihat. Melihat korbannya telah pingsan Naruto mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen dari kantongnya. Naruto menuliskan observasinya tentang latih tanding kali ini.  
" Kalian boleh keluar Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia pegang. Kakashi dan Guy berjalan dengan santai ke arah Naruto. Mereka kagum dengan kemampuan milik Naruto yang masih menyimpan segudang misteri.  
"Kemampuan yang mengagumkan Naruto, kau dapat mengalahkan 3 prodigy dari klan elit du Konoha." puji Kakashi. Naruto tak menanggapi pujian dari sang guru.  
" Jika kalian berkenan aku ingin melawan Guy-sensei" kata Naruto yang akhirnya melihat kedua guru pembimbing itu. Guy yang mendengarnya, menjadi amat tertarik untuk melihat kemampuan Naruto dengan duel satu lawan satu dengannya.  
"Baiklah, aku setuju Naruto. Dan Kakashi aku ingin kau menjadi wasit pertandingan ini." tutur Guy. Kakashi hanya mengangguk paham. Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda khas miliknya. Guy yang melihat itu, juga memasang kuda-kuda miliknya.  
"Baiklah... Mulai!" kata Kakashi.  
Naruto langsung melesat dengan begitu cepat ke arah Guy. Tak mau kalah Guy juga berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan uppercut ke arah Guy. Dengan refleks yang sangat mumpuni, dengan mudah Guy mengindari serangan milik Naruto, dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Melihat adanya celah, Guy hendak menendang rusuk Naruto. Berkat Haki sensor miliknya yang selalu aktif, Naruto menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menangkis serangan Guy. Merasa serangannya tak membuahkan hasil, Guy mencoba memukul wajah Naruto. Tak tinggal diam Naruto melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan Guy. Namun, hal itu malah digunakan oleh Guy untuk menendang Naruto di udara. Tak ada celah untuk menghindar, Naruto memilih menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tendangan Guy. Saking kuatnya tendangan Guy, membuat Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya menabrak beberapa pohon hingga tumbang. Menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya, Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Haki pertahanannya. Tangan dan kaki Naruto kini berwarna hitam dan keras layaknya besi.  
"Guy-sensei, akan ku tunjukkan salah satu jurusku." tangan Naruto yang menghitam kini dilapisi oleh api yang begitu panas. "Inilah mode Gear 1 milikku." Dengan itu Naruto telah melesat dengan kecepatan tak masuk akal ke arah Guy. Menggunakan api di tangan dan kakinya sebagai pendorong layaknya sebuah pesawat jet. Memfokuskan seluruh api miliknya di anggota gerak tubuhnya, menjadikan kecepatan Naruto meningkat dengan drastis. Namun kelemahan pada Gear 1 pertahanan milik Naruto juga menurun dengan drastis, karena seluruh kekuatannya hanya di fokuskan ke anggota gerak tubuh. Guy yang melihat Naruto telah menghilang memasang sikap siaga. Tanpa dapat ia antisipasi, Naruto telah berada di sampingnya dengan pukulan berlapis api. Karena kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti serangan Naruto dengan telak menghantam wajah si maniak latihan. Tak ayal pipi kiri Guy terbakar dan harus rela terseret beberapa meter. Belum sampai ia berhenti Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya, Naruto menghantamkan tumit kakinya ke perut Guy. Saking kuatnya tendangan itu, hingga membuat kawah dengan diameter 1 meter. Guy yang menjadi korban hanya dapat merasakan kesakitan seperti di hantam dengan besi panas. Guy tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah kawah. Naruto yang berniat meninggalkan tempat itu harus jatuh terduduk. Mata milik Naruto bergerak sangat liar, beberapa kali ia batuk darah. Kakashi yang sedang menggendong Guy, harus teralihkan saat melihat Naruto batuk darah.  
"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Kakashi khawatir. Belum pernah ia melihat kondisi Naruto hingga batuk darah. "Yah, inilah efek penggunaan Gear 1 milikku. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk menggunakan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan kecepatan orang bersin. Dapat dikatakan aku melaju hingga mencapai kecepatan 4,2 m/s. Karena tubuhku tak bisa menahan efek dari tekanan udara yang berlebihan. Membuat beberapa organku mengalami disfungsi, terutama jantung dan paru-paru." jelas Naruto dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat jelas. Kakashi tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena Naruto sudah berjalan menuju rumah Tazuna.  
"Sepertinya Naruto berusaha membuktikan sesuatu padamu sensei, tapi mungkin semuanya telah terlambat sekarang..." gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu merasa kasihan terhadap gurunya yang telah kehilangan anaknya. Namun disatu sisi Naruto mungkin sudah jengah untuk mendapatkan keluarganya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalau berkenan tulislah sepatah dua patah kata tentang cerita ini di kolom review...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU 


	8. Chapter 8

GOmen telat update, soalnya kegiatan dan tugas sebagai siswa begitu menumpuk, jadi mohon maklum.

Balasan review chapter kemarin:

 **.3** : Ini dah lanjut

 **azuramode** : hehehe... ikuti ceritanya aja

 **agusgaga122** : ini dah lanjut, tolong jangan panggil senpai karena saya author baru

 **nine fox of darkness** : tentu..

 **Miftakhul827 :** Ini dah lanjut

 **Spell Caster.66** 6 : Makasih kalo anda suka...

 **Lhiae932** : ini dah lanjut, buat manjangin itu tergantung mood hehehe...

 **Hiori Fuyumi** : ini dah lanjut...

 **Vilan616** : makasih kalo anda suka...

 **Femi** : makasih kalo anda suka... ini dah lanjut.

 **naru:** ini dah lanjut.

 **asd** : ini dah lanjut...

 **AmmaD** : MAkasih

 **ryuu** : hehehe... maaf kalo alurnya cepat. Buat Kushina dan Minato pasti dibuat lebih menderita...

 **SEGITU AJA DULU, MAAF YANG BELUM SEMPAT SAYA BALES...**

 **HAPPY READING**

Pada kehidupan kejujuran dan keadilan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagi masyarakat.  
Kekuatan adalah kebenaran mutlak yang paling mendominasi. Pada dasarnya seluruh makhluk hidup memakai hukum yang sama yaitu hukum rimba, namun dalam kehidupan umum menyelubungi hukum tsb dengan berbagai kebohongan seperti hal-hal mengenai kebenaran, cinta, perdamaian dan keadilan.

Sebelumnya:

"Sepertinya Naruto berusaha membuktikan sesuatu padamu sensei, tapi mungkin semuanya telah terlambat sekarang..." gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu merasa kasihan terhadap gurunya yang telah kehilangan anaknya. Namun disatu sisi Naruto mungkin sudah jengah untuk mendapatkan keluarganya kembali.

Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!Berantakan!GrayNaru!LiveMinaKushi!TYPO!

Di kediaman Tazuna genin dari Konoha yang sudah siuman tengah berkumpul membahas tentang Naruto. " Tekhnik apa yang dipakai Naruto untuk melawan kita?" tanya Neji yang pertama kali buka suara. Gelenganlah yang menjadi respon mengenai pertanyaan Neji. Mereka begitu penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto yang menyimpan segudang misteri. "Yang ku tahu Naruto dapat berubah menjadi api dan itu penyebab Naruto tak terluka saat terkena jutsu Sasuke yang berbasis api." jelas Menma. Satu fakta yang terkuak mengenai Naruto.  
"Tapi saat aku akan menyerang Naruto, tanpa menoleh atau melihatku dia dapat menghindari tendanganku dengan mudah. Mungkin Naruto memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sangat hebat." imbuh Lee. Satu lagi fakta yang mengejutkan tentang Naruto, yang juga memiliki kemampuan sensor.  
"Saat Jyuuken ku mengenai perutnya, entah kenapa aku merasakan yang ku pukul bukan perut tapi sebuah balok besi." jelas Neji. Entah mengapa tim 7 seperti tak asing dengan yang dijelaskan Neji.  
"Aku ingat, saat dihadang oleh missing-nin Kirigakure, Kedua tangan Naruto menjadi berwarna hitam untuk menahan serangan missing-nin itu. Mungkin Naruto dapat mengeraskan bagian-bagian tubuhnya." jelas Sakura. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, misteri tentang Naruto membuat kepala mereka serasa mau meledak. Kemampuan yang tak diketahui, kontrol emosi yang sangat hebat dan ditambah kejeniusan yang luar biasa, entah mengapa itu membuat mereka berfikir agar tak mencari masalah dengan Naruto. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, datanglah Naruto dengan wajah yang nampak kusut dan kelelahan. Mata Naruto terus memandang lurus tanpa menoleh pada bocah yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik dari mereka semua Naruto memilih menuju sebuah kamar di rumah Tazuna.  
"Namikaze Naruto..." panggil Neji. Bagaikan sebuah rem, tubuh Naruto seketika berhenti bergerak. Tatapan yang semula datar, menjadi tajam dan begitu dingin.  
"Apa katamu barusan Hyuuga...?" tanya Naruto dengan begitu dingin. Mata birunya menatap langsung mata lavender khas klan Hyuuga. Tatapan dari Naruto benar-benar layaknya seekor predator yang ketenangannya diganggu. Meskipun merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Naruto yang begitu menusuk, ia tetap berusaha memasang wajah datar miliknya.  
"Apa ada yang salah Namikaze..." balas Neji dengan nada yang begitu sinis. Wajah dari Naruto semakin memerah karena marah. Seketika akal sehat mulai menguasai dirinya lagi. Amarah yang tadi akan meledak keluar, kini mulai berganti menjadi menjadi ekspresi yang datar kembali. "Apakah kau bodoh atau memang kau ini buta? Namaku tak memiliki marga apa pun. Mana mungkin sampah sepertiku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Namikaze yang sangat disegani, bukan hanya di Konoha tapi di seluruh pelosok negara. Ku kira kabar yang ku terima tentang Neji Hyuuga sang jenius keluarga cabang, hanyalah omong kosong belaka..." kata Naruto. Sekarang malah Neji yang menahan marah bahwa Naruto berani meragukannya.  
"Cih..." Neji hanya dapat mendecih atas perkataan Naruto. Ekspresi dari Naruto menjadi lebih serius. "Kalian sudah kalah dalam sparring tadi. Tapi kenapa kalian masih disini...?" tanya Naruto datar. Mata birunya tetap menatap mereka ber-enam layaknya seekor elang. "Tapi Naruto, bukankah lebih baik jika kita bersama Naruto..." sangkal Menma. Ia berpikir bahwa dalam misi ini setidaknya agar Naruto mau melihatnya walau pun hanya sekilas.  
"Dengar Namikaze. Motto itu berlaku jika, kau memiliki setidaknya cara pandang yang tidak berbenturan. Sekarang aku bertanya, Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang tingkat kepanasan api?" muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala para genin Konoha. Pasalnya pertanyaan Naruto tak dapat mereka duga. Selain itu pertanyaan Naruto seperti terkesan sangat aneh bagi para shinobi.  
"Kau itu bodoh ya. Api yang besar itu pasti lebih panas." kata Sasuke yang terkesan merendahkan Naruto. Sebagai klan Uchiha yang rata-rata memiliki perubahan chakra api, Sasuke sangat percaya dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. "Benarkah, kalau seperti ini..." Naruto membuat api di kedua tangannya. Di tangan kanan Naruto api berwarna merah kekuningan yang cukup besar dan di tangan kiri Naruto sebuah api yang sangat kecil dan berwarna biru. Mereka menatap intens kedua tangan Naruto yang tengah mengendalikan api yang berbeda warna dan ukuran. Entah dari mana, Naruto telah menyiapkan sebuah batangan besi yang cukup tebal. Naruto mengarahkan api yang besar untuk membakar besi itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, besi yang dibakar dengan api besar perlahan berwarna merah.  
"Coba kalian lihat besi itu, beberapa menit besi itu mulai membara. Tapi..." Naruto menggunakan api birunya untuk membakar besi itu. Beberapa detik saja besi itu telah meleleh. Mereka membulatkan matanya saat api sekecil itu dapat melelehkan besi.  
"Bukan karena besar maupun kecilnya api, tapi perbandingan bahan bakar dan oksigen yang ditambahkan. Jika makin banyak bahan bakar, maka meningkatkan ukuran dan intensitas api tersebut. Dan jika makin banyak oksigen yang ditambahkan maka api itu akan memiliki tingkat kepanasan yang cukup tinggi. Selain itu komposisi yang tepat antara bahan bakar dan oksigen maka akan menghasilkan api yang sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan." sambung Naruto. Mereka menatap kagum dan tak percaya dengan penjelasan mereka. Penjelasan yang diberikan Naruto belum pernah mereka dengar. Fakta yang cukup mengejutkan bagi mereka ber-enam.  
"Dilihat dari ekspresi kalian, sepertinya kalian belum pernah mendengar penjelasanku tadi." tutur Naruto. Naruto kembali membaca buku yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.  
"Inilah yang membedakanku dengan kalian. Itulah mengapa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kalian terus mengejar kekuatan tanpa dasar dari ilmu pengetahuan yang vital bagi kehidupan." imbuh Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto pergi ke sebuah kamar di rumah Tazuna. Mereka hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto.  
"Naruto-san," merasa dipanggil, Naruto kembali untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis cantik, lebih tua dari Naruto beberapa tahun, tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan membawa sebuah keranjang berisi tanaman herbal.  
"Haku-san, Apakah itu untuk Zabuza?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan kecil. Mendengar nama Zabuza disebut, para genin Konoha menjadi memasang posisi siaga.  
"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto...Kenapa kau membawa missing-nin kemari?" tanya Menma tak percaya. Mereka menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya.  
"Ini bagian misi yang aku jalani..." kata Naruto yang tetap santai. Kebingungan kini telah merasuki pikiran para genin Konoha. Mereka penasaran dengan misi yang Naruto emban.  
"Misi apa Naruto?" tanya mereka serempak. Mendengarnya Naruto tetap memasang wajah datarnya.  
"Baiklah, misi yang aku jalani adalah menghancurkan Gatou dan menjalin kerja sama dengan kelompok Rebelion. Alasan aku membawa Zabuza karena dia adalah salah satu anggota Rebelion yang ditugaskan mencari dana perang." jelas Naruto. Mata ke-enamnya membulat ketika mendengar misi dari Naruto. Mereka mengira misi Naruto adalah membantu Tazuna dalam membangun jembatannya. Naruto yang merasa tak ada urusan pada para genin Konoha itu memberi kode untuk Haku agar mengikutinya.  
"Permisi minna-san..." sapa Haku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Para lelaki yang melihat senyum Haku memerah terpesona dengannya. Sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura diam terpaku, gadis yang baru saja menyapa mereka begitu cantik. Ingin rasanya mereka berdua meminta rahasia kecantikan wajah Haku.

#Tempat Zabuza Haku dan Naruto tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tanaman obat yang akan diracik untuk Zabuza. Haku sedang sibuk memilah-milah tanaman obat dan Naruto lebih memilih alat-alat untuk membuat obat itu.  
"Haku-san, sudah siapkah semua bahannya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya. Haku hanya dapat mengangguk meng-iyakan. Naruto melihat itu segera meracik tanaman yang dipersiapkan oleh Haku. Haku terus terpaku melihat Naruto yang cekatan meracik obat. Dia merasa heran dengan Naruto, meskipun menjadi anggota Intelejen Konoha tapi Naruto begitu handal dalam berbagai hal.  
"Naruto-san, bagaimana kau bisa tahu ramuan obat ini? padahal kau bukan medic-nin..." tanya Haku penasaran. "Semua hal dalam kehidupan itu penting Haku-san. Tak ada salahnya kita memperbanyak cabang ketrampilan maupun teori. Toh, semuanya pasti akan berguna suatu saat nanti." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari obat yang tengah ia racik. Haku sangat terkejut atas jawaban Naruto yang bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Itu bukanlah pemikiran seorang ninja, pemikiran yang dipakai Naruto adalah pemikiran seorang pemimpin sebuah daerah. Yang mana Naruto dapat menguasai aspek pendidikan, militer bahkan bidang kedokteran.  
"Haku san berikan ini padanya dan akan ku oleskan ini padanya."kata Naruto. Sebuah mangkok berisi ramuan berwarna hijau kini berada di tangan Naruto sedangkan Haku membawa segelas ramuan berwarna kemerahan. Dengan hati-hati Haku meminumkan ramuan itu pada Zabuza. Sedangkan Naruto mengoleskan obat herbal yang ia pegang ke seluruh tubuh Zabuza yang terkena luka bakar. Tak lama Zabuza mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya benar-benar utuh. Matanya menatap sekeliling, pandangannya bertemu mata biru sedingin es. Matanya menajam melihat seseorang yang telah membuatnya hingga seperti ini. Ia hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun apa daya tubuhnya terasa amat sakit hanya untuk bergerak.  
"Tenanglah Zabuza-san. Aku hanya berniat membuat sebuah kesepakatan padamu..." kata Naruto serius. Zabuza hanya bingung dengan permintaan orang di depannya. Mata hitamnya menatap penuh selidik dalam mata biru es itu. Beberapa saat ia terus mencoba mencari kebohongan pada mata itu, namun mata biru itu sangat yakin dengan yang ia katakan.  
"Jadi apa maumu bocah?" tanya Zabuza penasaran. Melipat kedua tangan tepat di depan dadanya. "Satu hal. Biarkan aku bertemu Mei Terumi, maka harta Gatou jadi milikmu." Baik Haku maupun Zabuza merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan bagi mereka berdua. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Haku maupun Zabuza bingung, bagaimana bisa bocah itu menjanjikan hal seperti itu.  
"Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan harta milik Gatou?" kini giliran Haku yang bertanya. Masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, namun sebuah seringaian tipis terpampang pada wajahnya.  
"Akan kudapatkan hartanya dengan mode Gear 0 milikku." kata Naruto dengan serius. Pernyataan Naruto malah membuat bingung baik Zabuza atau Haku. Mereka tak pernah tahu mengenai mode Gear 0 milik Naruto. Belum sempat mereka bertanya lagi Naruto telah pergi dari sana. Mereka bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#Genin Konoha place

Para genin serta jounin pembimbing dari Konoha tengah beradu argumen yang sangat seru. Masalah yang mereka bicarakan hanya membahas tentang kemampuan Naruto yang penuh akan misteri.  
"Jadi Naruto memiliki mode yang ia namakan Gear 1..." kata Kakashi dengan nada yang penasaran. Rasa penasaran mereka semakin memuncak mendengar fakta baru mengenai Naruto.  
"Jika Naruto menamakannya Gear 1, maka dia memiliki variasi jurus yang lain..." Neji menyampaikan opininya. "Jika Gear 1 sudah sekuat itu, apalagi Gear yang lainnya." kata Sakura menimpali. "Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakanku, Aku sungguh tak suka membicarakan tentangku." kata Naruto yang sudah bersandar pada tembok kayu rumah Tazuna. Semua orang disana terkejut melihat Naruto yang telah berada disana. Mata biru shappirenya menatap datar kumpulan shinobi Konoha yang menatapnya dengan serius.  
"Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Namikaze..." kata Neji dengan penuh selidik. Tatapan menyelidik juga diikuti para ninja yang lain. Naruto masih tetap memasang wajah datar miliknya.  
"Kalian ini, bukankah para ninja yang dapat dikatakan cukup elit. Tapi pertanyaan yang begitu bodoh pun masih kalian gunakan. Kami di divisi Intelejen, menganggap siapapun sebagi orang yang patut dicurigai. Apalagi memberitahukan kekuatanku pada kalian, itu sama saja aku hanya seperti orang bodoh." jelas Naruto. Mereka seketika tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sungguh tepat. Mereka serasa seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Naruto. Kakashi sebagai guru pembimbing Naruto merasa sangsi mengenai kemampuan milik Naruto. Pemuda yang jarang tersenyum itu, sangat terlatih menjadi shinobi yang handal. Sempat ia berpikir, bahwa Naruto anak yang memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu dewasa, atau malah Naruto adalah orang dewasa yang kembali menjadi anak-anak.  
Jangankan untuk mengetahui kekuatan Naruto, secuil informasi mengenai dirinya disembunyikan dengan sangat rapat.  
"Carilah sendiri dari apa yang kalian lihat, maka setidaknya kalian dapat berasumsi seberapakah kuat diriku ini..."kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis. Para ninja Konoha merasa kaget bahwa Naruto yang konon tak pernah tersenyum, namun kini di a benar-benar tersenyum walau pun begitu mengapa senyuman dari NAruto memberikan perasaan yang aneh dan asing bagi mereka.  
"Oh iya mungkin, kalian bisa membantuku dalam misi kali ini..."imbuh Naruto. Mereka semua menatap ganjil kearah Naruto, yang memperbolehkan mereka ikut dalam misinya.  
"Tapi misi apa yang dapat kami bantu..?"tanya Kakashi penasaran. Dengan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan yang kini terpampang di wajah kalemnya, memberikan kesan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi para ninja Konoha "Misi kali ini...

 **PEMBANTAIAN"**

 **JELEK KAH, CEPAT KAH, ATU PENDEK KAH?**

 **KALO BERKENAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW YA...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry kalau updatenya lama, ini karena saya yang males buat lanjutan fic ini. Maf juga buat chapter kemaren soalnya saya gak tau mau nulis gimana.**

 **Balesan review chap kemaren**

 **agusgaga122 : ini dah di panjangin**

 **Ming-'hime : ini dah lanjut**

 **Miftakhul827 : ini dah lanjut**

 **The KidSNo OppAi : ini dah lanjut**

 **Lhiae932 : ini dah lanjut**

 **Razor04 : ini dah lanjut**

 **Raffie D'Rocket Rokers : hehe... ini dah di panjangin kok**

 **Vilan616 : makasihnya, maaf buat chap kemaren...**

 **andri : ini dah di panjangin**

 **with me: makasih buat doanya ya...**

 **asd: ini dah lanjut**

 **yadi: makasih...**

 **sandihernanda991 : makasih.. ini dah lanjut**

 **Ryuu: maksih kalo kamu fpikir begitu**

 **azuramode: maaf ya saya gak paham apa itu ryushiki...**

 **Rikushi: makasih...**

 **Segitu dulu yang dapat saya katakan maaf buat yang belum saya bales reviewnya...**

 **HAPPY READING...**

 **Aku hanyalah manusia yang lemah. Aku bukanlah seperti kalian yang dapat berjalan di atas air ataupun membuat bulan. Aku tak mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan kalian, Namun aku memiliki senjata yang tak kalian miliki. Itulah yang membuatku menjadi yang terkuat tanpa kekuatan.**

 **WARNING:GODLIKENARU!REALISTISNARU!GRAYNARU!LIVEMINAKUSHI!OOC,OC,TYPO..**

Semua terpaksa meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Pernyataan dari Naruto sudah pasti menjanjikan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Pembataian, satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang masih mempertahankan seringaian iblisnya. Entah mengapa bocah yang sangat minim ekspresi, kini malah mengeluarkan ekspresi layaknya seorang psikopat. Mata milik Naruto yang selalu menatap datar kini, menjadi layaknya seekor singa yang mendapatkan mangsanya.  
"Apa maksudmu Naruto..?!Siapa yang akan kau bantai..?!" tanya Menma tak percaya. Seringaian Naruto kini perlahan mulai memudar, tergantikan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi.  
"Kalian dalam misi ini akan membantai seluruh anak buah Gatou sampai tak bersisa." kata Naruto begitu dingin. Mata mereka seketika membulat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang terkesan sangat santai. Entah mengapa Naruto seperti menganggap hal seperti pembantaian adalah hal yang sangat sepele.  
"Kenapa harus membantai mereka semua..." tanya Tenten dengan nada yang cukup ketakutan. Tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apa pun, Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar dengan beberapa tombol yang terdapat di kotak itu. Naruto kemudian menekan tombol dengan tulisan play di kotak itu.  
'Kalian semua dua hari lagi, misi kalian untuk membantai para sampah Nami no Kuni akan dilaksanakan. Habisi semuanya tanpa tersisa. Dan aku akan menguasai daerah ini. HAHAHAHA...!' sebuah suara terdengar dari kotak itu. Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar fakta yang mengejutkan. Mereka menatap kagum pada kotak yang dapat mengeluarkan suara tadi.  
"Benda apa itu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi penasaran. Pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat alat seperti itu selama hidupnya.  
"Voice Recorder, alat yang digunakan untuk mereka suara. Rekaman tadi aku dapatkan saat aku menyusup ke tempat persembunyian Gatou." terang Naruto. Mereka lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut saat mendapat fakta mengejutkan lagi. Apalagi alat yang dipakai Naruto bisa sangat bermanfaat dalam misi penyusupan.  
"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tak diundang datang..." gumam Naruto lirih. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya, sebuah alat yang asing lagi bagi ninja Konoha. Naruto mengarahkan alat itu tepat kearah sebuah dahan pohon.  
DORRR...!  
Saat Naruto menarik pelatuk alat itu, sebuah logam panas meluncur dengan cepat ke arah dahan itu.  
 **BRUKKK...!**  
Sesosok tubuh jatuh bebas dari dahan yang dituju Naruto tadi.  
"Anbu-ne, para makhluk sampah tanpa hati. Mengapa mereka sampai datang kemari. Sepertinya kakek tua itu mulai mengawasiku..." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi dan lagi mereka dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Benda yang tak begitu besar dapat membunuh seseorang seketika. Melihat kecepatan benda itu melontarkan isinya, senjata itu lebih efisien dari kunai mau pun shuriken.  
"Sekarang alat apalagi yang kau miliki Naruto?" tanya Menma semakin penasaran. Tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan itu Naruto mulai beranjak dari sana.  
"Misi yang akan kita jalani, akan dilaksanakan besok pagi." kata Naruto sebelum keluar dari rumah Tazuna. Mereka menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Masih banyak sekali misteri tentang Naruto yang masih belum mereka ketahui. Mereka memilih untuk beristirahat, karena besok mereka pasti akan mengalami pengalaman yang sangat berharga.

 **#Naruto place**

Disebuah tempat yang berada pedalaman hutan Nami no Kuni. Naruto duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Matanya yang berwarna biru kini terpejam. Suasana sunyi dan senyap melanda tempat Naruto berada. Naruto bermeditasi dengan tenang tanpa peduli dengan apa pun yang berada di sekitarnya. Mungkin bila orang lain melihat Naruto sekarang ini pasti mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto tengah tertidur pulas. Namun, sekarang ini Naruto tengah mensimulasikan rencana yang akan ia pakai. Kedengarannya aneh, tapi ini adalah salah satu kemampuan milik Naruto yang sangat unik. Bahkan kakanya yang begitu jenius tak memiliki kemampuan ini. Naruto dapat mensimulasikan apa yang akan terjadi dan langkah apa yang harus diambil sesuai data-data yang telah ia kumpulkan. Selain itu hasil dari simulasinya dapat dikatakan mencapai presentase hingga 90% kebenarannya. Mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah seorang peramal, namun Naruto memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh dengan seorang peramal. Jika seorang peramal adalah seseorang yang mengandalkan keberuntungannya, lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia bahkan tak percaya pada keberuntungan. Hanya pengetahuan yang menjadi bagi Naruto satu-satunya yang aakan ia percayai, karena baginya pengetahuan adalah sesuatu yang tak akan menyakitinya atau pun menghinanya. Pengetahuan selalu merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut manusia yang hendak memahaminya. Naruto kaadang merasa heran pada para shinobi, yang selalu menggunakan kekerasan sebagai jalan paling tepat unutk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Padahal banyak sekali yang mengatakan bahwa yang membedakan manusia dengan hewan adalah pikiran dan perasaan mereka. Namun di kehidupan nyata, mereka jarang sekali menggunakan akal dan hati mereka. Bukankah manusia adalah ras yang paling agung, tapi realita yang telah dialami Naruto berkebalikan 180 derajat dari yang seharusnya. Ia adalah seorang anak manusia, anak dari golongan paling mulia. Tapi mengapa ia pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan lebih baik menjadi seeokor singa. Oh ayolah siapa yang tak berpikir seperti itu jika orang tuamu seniri membuangmu, padahal mereka adalah kaum manusia. Tapi apakah salah jika ia bermimpi menjadi anak singa yang berasal dari ras yang berada di bawah manusia. Dia tak pernah melihat fakta bahwa singa yang begitu kejam, tega menelantarkan anaknya. Kini apakah salah mimpinya itu untuk menjadi seeokor anak singa yang berlandaskan insting hewannya saja, dari pada menjadi anak manusia yang memiliki kesempurnaan tapi harus tersisih tanpa kasih sayang. Apakah ia akan menyalahkan takdir yang menjadikan ia seperti ini, jawabanya tidak, malah ia sekarang sangat bersukur karena ia dapat menjadi dirinya sekarang dang mendapat kasih sayang dari kakak angkatnya. Lagi pula bagi Naruto, orang yang membuang waktunya hanya untuk merenungi nasib dan apa yang telah apa yang ia lakukan adalah orang yang sangat merugi. Lebih baik ia merangkai apa yang telah rusak menjadi sesuatu yang kecil namun lebih berharga karena, hal kecil yang ia rangkai adalah hasil kerja kerasnya yang sangat penuh akan pengalaman, baik yang manis mau pun pahit. Kadang Naruto berpikir jika ia tak menjadi dirinya yang sekarang seperti apa kehidupan yang akan ia jalani. Kadang ia sangat ingin menjadi layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya, bermain, berbahagia, tertawa, berbagi suka duka dan hal-hal lain yang tak mungkin ia lakukan. Jika boleh memilih ia memilih menjadi orang yang begitu ceria dari pada harus menjadi orang yang sangat dingin. Namun apa daya, ia hidup di masyarakat yang memaksanya harus bersikap layaknya seorang mesin pembunuh. Kadang ia memilih lahir di tanah asal kakaknya yang berada di dimensi lain. Aneh memang karena percaya begitu saja saat kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia bukan berasal dari dunia shinobi. Bagi Naruto itu bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh bahkan itu menjelaskan bagaimana kakaknya mendapatkan pengetahuan yang begitu kompleks yang bahkan belum pernah tersentuh oleh para shinobi. Entah bagaimana jika Naruto bisa hidup disana, bisa ia katakan i bahwa ia begitu beruntung karena ia dapat hidup di tempat yang pengetahuan yang sudah maju. Bagi Naruto pengetahuan adalah salah satu kebutuhan wajib baginya yang harus ia penuhi setiap hari. Aneh memang tapi ini adalah fakta, pernah kakanya tak membiarkan ia membaca untuk satu hari, tapi malah Naruto seperti seseorang yang tengah sakit jiwa, ia berjalan mondar-madir tanpa tahu akan berbuat apa. Mulai saat itu Edward tak pernah melarangnya lagi membaca buku terlalu berlebihan, karena Edward tak ingin Naruto tersiksa.  
 **"DUAARR...!"** sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras mengganggu kegiatan Naruto, ia pun memilih untuk menggunakan haki sensornya untuk memeriksa apa yang tengah terjadi. Menggunakan hakinya Naruto merasakan bahwa anggota kelompok ninja Konoha tengah terlibat pertarungan. Namun yang aneh adalah ia hanya dua aura yang berasal dari perempuan di kelompoknya. Entah mengapa mereka memilih pertarungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki aura yang lumayan kuat menurut Naruto. Tak mau tinggal diam Naruto langsung melesat ke tempat rekannya.

 **#Battle place**

Terlihat Sakura dan Tenten nampak begitu kelelahan. Ini terbukti dari nafas mereka yang begitu memburu. Meskipun begitu kelelahan mereka sekuat tenaga menghindari serangan yang dapat membunuh mereka seketika. Entah karena sial atau apa, mereka berdua yang hendak menuju pasar harus bertemu salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang dari Kirigakure. Lebih tepatnya mereka harus melawan sang pemegang pedang kiba. Pedang yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi petir sesuka hati sang pengguna. Oh iya melawan mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk Tenten dan Sakura, lebih tepatnya mereka hanya dapat menghindar tanpa pernah berhasil menyerang musuhnya. Mungkin karena mereka kalah jauh dalam segala segi. Entah mengapa mereka merasa jika saja Naruto ada disini mereka dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dengan mudah. Mereka berdua begitu penasaran dengan sifat dari Naruto yang begitu dingin namun menjajikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Untuk Sakura, ia hanya begitu kagum akan pemikiran dan kekuatan Naruto, ia pernah berpikir menjadikan Naruto sebagai tutornya adalah hal yang sangat menguntungkan baginya. Lain Sakura lain pula dengan Tenten, gadis bercepol satu ini merasa bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Seluruh kriteria lelaki yang ia idam-idamkan seluruhnya telah dimiliki Naruto. Ia akui ia adalah seorang perempuan tomboy, Namun Naruto ia memperlakukannya sama dengan orang lain. Menurutnya Naruto adalah seseorang yang mungkin memandang semua orang sama tanpa terkecuali, entah ia hanya seorang rakyat maupun seorang pemimpin. Ingin sekali Tenten mengenal lebih dalam tentang Naruto, tentang kebiasaanya, kesukaannya, keluarganya, kekuatanya, segalanya tentang Naruto. Saking asiknya membayangkan sang pangeran, Tenten tak menyadari sebuah serangan melesat ke arahnya.  
 **JRASSHHHH...!**  
Suara petir yang mengenai seseorang yang telah berdiri di depan Tenten. Kilatan petir yang sangat jelas tengah membungkus tubuh orang di depannya. Ingin rasanya Tenten untuk berteriak, namun suaranya serasa lenyap entah kemana depannya tubuh Naruto menjadi tameng darinya. meneliti lebih lanjut, ternyata Yang berada di depannya adalah Naruto, namun ada yang aneh dengan Naruto yaitu tseluruh kulitny menghitam layaknya besi.  
"Tenten-san seharusnya kamu jangan lengah saat berada dalam pertarungan" tutr Naruto yang sepertinya tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Mata birunya menatap nyalang wanita pemegang pedang kiba itu. Mata biru tajamnya menatap intens mata sang lawan. Mata milik sang lawan begitu aneh baginya, pasalnya mata milik manusia seharusnya berwarna putih selain pupilnya. Namun mata milik musuh di depannya warna putih matanya digantikan warna hitam. Selain itu meskipun dilihat dari jauh wajah milik musuhnya seperti terdapat retakan-retakan yang sangat jelas. Bukan hanya itu musuh di depannya sekarang ini adalah Ameyuri Ringo sang pemegang pedang kiba, yang telah mati karena penyakit. Otak Naruto mulai berpikir dengan keras, selang tak sampai kedipan mata Naruto telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan orang di depannya. Dengan petir yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, Naruto menambahkan intensitas api ke tubuhnya sendiri. Api dan petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto seakan saling beresonansi satu sama lain. Menggunakan Haki pertahanan sebagai konduktor listrik hanya pada kulitnya saja selain itu Naruto mengubah seluruh anggota tubuhnya menjadi api dan disaat bersamaan ia juga membiarkan api keluar dari tubuhnya agar dapat bersatu dengan petir yang menyelimutinya. Seluruh api dan petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto lama kelamaan menjadi terfokus seluruhnya pada tangan kanannya. Petir yang seharusnya berwarna biru menjadi berwarna merah menyala karena efek api dari Naruto. Menembakan api dan petir di tangan kanannya tepat ke arah Ringo.  
 **FIRETHUNDER BEAM** Serangan dari gabungan dua elemen itu melesat begitu cepat, bahkan sangat sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Serangan yang sudah terkompresi itu mengenai dengan telak tubuh Ringo.  
 **DUUUARRR...!**  
Ledakan yang cukup besar itu meninggalkan kepulan asap yang mebumbung tinggi. Selain asap yang membumbung tinggi kilatan-kilatan petir sesekali terlihat disana. Baik Tenten dan Sakura tak mampu berkomentar apa pun saat melihat serangan Naruto mengenai musuhnya dengan telak. "Kalian jangan senang dulu, ini semua masih belum berakhir. Saat ini yang kita lawan adalah seorang mayat hidup." kata NAruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari musuh di depannya. Asap yang perlahan menghilang memperlihatkan Ringo yang hampir separuh tubuhnya telah menghilang menyisakan badan keatas. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh milik Ringo menjadi utuh kembali. TAk ayal Sakura maupun Tenten merasa terkejut dengan fenomena di depan mereka. "B-bagaiman bisa itu terjadi... Apa yang tengah kita hadapi ini..." kata Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Seumur hidupnya ia baru kali ini melihat kejadian di depannya. Tak mau terlalu lama terkejut, Mereka bertiga harus menghindari serangan petir yang mengarah langsung pada mereka. Tak mau hanya menghindar, Tenten menembakkan puluhan senjata tajam dari gulungannya. Tak mau kalah Sakura pun melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak ke arah Ringo. Melihat itu Ringo tak tinggal diam, ia menyabetkan kedua pedangnya secara brutal. TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!DUARRR!  
Seluruh senjata milik Tenten berhasil ditangkis oleh Ringo namun kunai milik Sakura meledak tepat di depannya. TAk ayal tubuh Ringo terpental beberapa meter hingga menabrak pohon. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Ringo mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya.  
 **DOR!DOR!DOR!**  
Tiga buah peluru dengan diameter 12 mm meluncur kearah Ringo dengan kecepatan tinggi. Peluru logam itu terselimuti api biru yang membara. Tiga peluru itu tepat mengenai kedua mata dan dahi Ringo. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi Naruto memakai sebuah sarungan tangan dengan pola yang cukup rumit di bagian punggung tangannya. Saatr Naruto menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala Ringo, kilatan petir berwarna biru muncul disekitar tubuh Ringo. Perlahan tubuh milik Ringo seperti terurai dengan sendirinya.  
"beristirahatlah dengan tenang..." kat Naruto dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi Sakura dan Tenten membisu melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto.  
"Lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke tempat Tazuna-san." kata Naruto dengan nada datarnya yang kerap ia gunakan. Tanpa menjawab mereka mengikuti nNAruto yang berjalan lebih dahulu. Entah mengapa pandangan mereka pada Naruto yang sekarang adalah orang yang harus mereka patuhi entah ingin maupun tidak. Mereka serasa menjadi seorang budak dihadapan Naruto, karena mereka pasti mati jika mereka menolak perintah Naruto. Sekarang mereka merasa tak akan ada hal buruk selama Naruto berada di dekat mereka. Sadar atau tidak benih kekaguman mereka kan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kagum belaka.,...

 **TBC**

 **GIMANA MENURUT READER SEKALIANN...?**

 **Buat chapter ini saya buat TEnten jadi kandidat pair dari Naruto, tapi jika kalian mau memberikan masukan buat pairingnya nanti saya fikirkan, tapi kalo bisa dari anime Naruto ya.. soalnya saya ini gak banyak tahu soal anime...**

 **KALO BOLEH TINGGALKANLAH REVIEW SEBAGAI JEJAK...**


End file.
